


Talia's Master Plan of Love

by Irukashi_Narukib



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive! Hales, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angry Sex, Angst, Attentive Peter, Bondage, Bro Sterek feels, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, KNOTTING!!!, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sass, Scent Marking, Showers, Swimmer Stiles, Talia is a snarky little shit and Peter is a typical little brother, The Chase, The Hales Are Werewolves, This is not a sterek love story, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, cuddle monster! Peter, emotionally capable peter, if you're looking for sterek love you've come to the wrong place, ooc moments, talia is a cock block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is devoted to dragonbornsamwinchester from tumblr who caused this prompt to be a thing aka SennaLaureen on Ao3 basically Peter wants nothing to do with this but can't avoid it. Same with Stiles but shit happens anyway. HAHA fuck them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SennaLaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/gifts).



When the boy Peter was told about arrives at the Hale Estate Peter has no idea what to do. He hasn’t dated in years; not on account of him being incapable, or somehow failing to be suave, in fact he was made of slick tendencies and even more seductive words. He could turn the heads of men and women without even trying. He would go to bars and walk in and out in five minutes or less. Peter’s perfected hairstyle, rugged good looks, and silver tongue has had people throwing themselves at him for years. And that’s the problem, he is too good at the game, it is too easy. The thrill of the chase wore off quickly, but the thrill of the one night stand, hot men and women, and the hotter sex never will. Not for Peter they won’t.

So when he sees the teen boy, the youngest son of the Stilinski clan get out of the car carrying nothing but a bag for his school work and a box for his clothes he is at a total loss (for once). He doesn’t know how to entertain anyone outside of the bedroom, let alone a college student. And, it wasn’t even his choice to do this. Talia had just taken any choice from him whatsoever and signed him off to some kid from San Francisco? Or was it Sacramento? He hadn’t been paying attention at the time. The kid was an omega there, even though he was the son of one of the most powerful packs in northern California. Talia traded their marriage for an alliance that she intended to last at least the next 70 years or so.

The kid was named something completely unpronounceable that was skimmed over with his all too accurate nickname of Stiles. He was beautiful in the untainted, hipster twink model way that Peter hadn’t sunken his teeth into for years. His clothes were brand new, he was clad in deep forest green Jeans with a tightly fitting red-on-blue plaid shirt over a taught white crew neck tee. He had liquid amber colored eyes and brown hair to match it all framing his devious smirk. Peter took one look at the boy and knew Stiles would be monumental amounts of trouble. It also didn’t help that he arrived in the fading light of the setting sun to add to his mystique.

“Hello Stiles, I’m Peter. Is there any way I could help you with your transition into this household.” He greeted as politely as he could.

“Nah, I’ve got it. You can just show me where my room is, I plan on hiding there until my marriage to the second in command. God, I can’t believe my parents sent me down here.”

“Well, seeing as you’ve already met me you aren’t doing a very good job at hiding now are you. A trend I assume you will continue to follow seeing as we will be sharing a room.” Peter then scoffs and walks off towards his room.

“Wait!” Stiles yells as he jogs after his now retreating mate to be. “Wait Peter – it is Peter right? Look man I’m sorry it’s just I had been planning to go to NYU this fall and *sigh* I just… this isn’t what I thought I had in store for me. I mean I have to instead drive like 3 hours every day just to get to Berkley, I’m going to be married and mated within the week and above all else, I don’t even know you.”

“Whatever Stiles, moving forward.” Peter says without even a glance backwards.

He leads Stiles up to his “room” that is really an entire floor of windowed walls soundproofed and tinted so no one can see or hear the inside. It has several room dividers for the different areas, but for the most part it looks perfectly clean right down to the crystal coffee table and the white sofas.

Peter turns around after he pours two glasses of water and pulling out a sandwich he had prepared during his nervous anticipation. “Our room is in that corner to the left there is a walk in closet in it for your clothes. As discussed your tux is made to fit you to perfection. This is our specific living space, though the entire east wing is ours. People can’t see or hear us inside here so we have perfect privacy there is an alarm that activates if anyone who isn’t the two of us enters unattended, though I don’t expect we will be getting any trouble. You are fully allowed to walk around in any… state of dress you wish there will be complete privacy anywhere in this wing, of course. If you give me a list of your favorite foods I will go out and buy them. I prefer to do my own shopping and cooking if that is alright. But, until then I suppose this will have to suffice. It’s a BLT on rye with cranberry sauce and apple slices. Do you have any questions?”

“Uh no not really I guess.” Stiles says before taking a bite of the sandwich and moaning. “Oh!” He says in the middle of chewing then he covers his mouth. “What is the wifi password, also where could I get my hands on some books.”

“Everything you’ll need as for passwords and directions are on the table. Sorry I couldn’t be of more comfort, but I have to go chat with my sister now that you’re here to tell her that you’ve arrived.”

“Okay then. I guess I will just, get settled then.” Stiles says and puts the sandwich down then wanders off with his bow and bag in tow while Peter exits the space.

“Talia what the hell were you thinking setting me up with this kid. He’s going to hate me within the week.”

“Exactly, I thought you’d enjoy actually working for a lay for once, Petey-kun.”

“I told you not to call me that Tal.”

“I can’t help it you’re my little brother Petey.”

“You’re absolutely no help to me and I wish you’d just wander off and explode or something. I’m a grown man. I don’t need my overbearing sister going around giving me orders and pushing me around just because she can.”

“Peter.” Talia says her eyes turning red.

“Can it Talia just because mom left you the Alpha-hood doesn’t mean I have to care what you have to say.” He says, turns on a heel and walks out. “Oh, and Stiles is settling in to my room, I’ll give him your best wishes.”

~Meanwhile~

“Soo, Peter what do you have hidden away in this perfectly manicured compound of yours. No man of your age is devoid of secrets. At least, not with the cool stare and practiced neutral expression you gave me earlier.” Stiles says to himself after hanging his clothes and opening his box of sentimental or necessary belongings. He wanders and searches the definite walls of the floor. Eventually he comes to a small room with books lining every inch of the walls.

“So there are books here.” Stiles whispers out while grazing his eyes over the titles. He comes to a collection of books and notices something odd. “Hmm, now why would a perfectionist like Peter have first off two copies of any book, and secondly have them be out of order.” He comments in between bites of the sandwich as he reaches for the misplaced book. When his hand gets to the book he hears Peter whisper into his ear.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you and didn’t want to start something that wouldn’t stop when I wanted it to.” Peter says in a husky voice. “But, I do congratulate your clever nature.”

Stiles is frozen in place by the heated voice behind him. “What does that mean?” he says and swallows his food.

“Just that if you don’t want me to knot you unceremoniously and make you my mate within two hours of our first meeting you probably don’t want to enter that particular room. I commend your intellectual tenacity, but I do believe that such events are better left for **LATER** times. Don’t you think?”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Great.”

“How did you sneak up on me like that?”

“It is my house, and covert attacks happens to be my specialty that I’ve been training in since I was a child.”

“Okay then, creeper wolf.” Stiles says then walks out of the room and returns to the living room and plops down on the sofa.

“So, is cleverness what you specialize in then?”

“No, I do profiling and research.” Stiles replies disinterestedly and slights back, “not that they gave me any information about you. Not even your name. Fucking adults.”

“Well, I hadn’t much say in the matter either, my sister handed me a file with a picture, name, and a marriage date.”

“So you didn’t mail order bride me?”

“Hardly.” Peter scoffs. “Why would it have made it easier to hate me if I had?”

“Wha- that’s not what I was saying!”

“Calm down Stiles, it’s not like it isn’t splayed all over your face. Don’t worry you haven’t insulted my aristocratic sensibilities or something equally as trivial.” Peter says and walk back into his room pulling his shirt off as he goes to sit at his computer table.”

“Hey Peter,” Stiles says and pauses as he sees Peter’s surprisingly defined body.

“Yes Stiles?”

“Thank you.”

“For what exactly?”

“For being respectful to my, reservations. Even if you are a snide jerk with entirely too much time on his hands.

“Excuse me?” Peter says and walks over to him lowering himself to touch Stiles’ body from where he looms behind him pressed to the back of the couch. Then he nibbles on his ear and drags his nose down Stiles’ neck and places a soft sucking kiss in the crook of his neck. “How have been a jerk Stiles? I really don’t understand.” He says as he continues his assault.

Stiles moans for a moment before jerking away. His face is red and he hurries off to grab something from the bedroom. On his way back he picks up Peter’s shirt and throws it at him. “Keep this on, asshole.” Then Stiles goes to the door and walks down to the first floor of the wing and searches for something, anything to distract him from the lips he can still feel on his neck.

He comes along to a pool and stops. _God, a full sized competition style pool, this can’t be real._ Stiles grabs a towel from the corner and strips down to his boxers then jumps in. He swims around for half an hour before an unfamiliar voice interrupts his now-blank mind.

“You must be Stiles.” A gruff male voice cuts.

Stiles stops instantly and looks around. “Oh, hi. Yeah… who’re you?”

“I’m Derek. So what made you take refuge in the pool so quickly?”

“I, uh… just needed to cool off I guess.”

“So swimming in a temperature regulated pool was your best plan? You don’t even have a swim suit on.”

“Well, I was just kind of wandering, and I haven’t gotten to swim in an actual regulation pool in years.”

“So you’re a swimmer then?”

“Well, I used to be before I was married off to a mysterious werewolf from another pack against my will.”

“I get it. My mom is pretty crazy sometimes. Just wait it out, I’m sure Peter will come around before too long.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Mind if I get in?”

“Yeah, I mean no, you can totally get in. I don’t mind it isn’t like I own it or anything.”

“Well, actually, this entire wing is owned by Peter so in a week this pool is actually yours.”

“Okay then, good to know,” Stiles says surprised. “I should probably be getting back anyway.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“No really, wouldn’t want tick off my hubby-to-be.” Stiles says and climbs out of the pool and wraps the towel around himself before picking up all of his stuff and walking off back toward the room.

            ---

“Have a nice swim?”

“Uh, yeah. Where is the shower again?”

“It’s over here in the bedroom.” Peter says calling him over and Stiles hears a door click open.

“So how does the shower work…” Stiles cuts off as he rounds the corner and is greeted with Peter’s cock dangling from his seemingly even more muscular body.

"Uh dude, what the hell.”

 “You’re going to be seeing everything soon enough get undressed this whole process will be easier if we just get everything out in the open as soon as possible. Also, I’m going to need to scent mark you a lot before we get married.”

“Peter! we just met.”

“You’re practically naked and soaked anyway,” Peter says and walks over to Stiles crowding him into a wall. “You might as well just make this as easy for both of us as possible.”

“I’d prefer not.”

“Well, now you’re just being contrary Stiles.” He says and swiftly cuts off his soaked boxers.

“Hey!”

"There now come on.” Peter says and lifts Stiles up and brings him into the expansive shower inside the bathroom and turns it on.

"You can’t just carry me around and rip my clothes off to make me do whatever you want all the time Peter.”

“Oh calm down and let me relax you.” Peter says and starts massaging Stiles’ back. His hands start to wander around and they evoke yet another unsolicited moan from the boy’s mouth. “See, isn’t this easier.”

“Yeah, it is,” he groans honestly as Peter works magic with his hands. Peter washes his body sensuously kissing his back and neck and Stiles melts into his touches. Stiles slowly but surely grows hard as Peter’s hands work him over. Peter pulls out some lube and strokes over Stiles’ hole and taunts it expertly before grabbing Stiles’ dick. Stiles keens at the contact.

“There we go Stiles.” Peter whispers teasing him further, arduously for ages. His hands work Stiles’ body slowly. He slips first one, then two fingers into him. Peter pulls the orgasm from Stiles, he takes his time stroking him firmly, but not giving him quite enough to get off.

Eventually Stiles gets to the point of vocalizing himself. “Peter you need to finish me. Please, I’m begging you.” Stiles whimpers out.

Peter bites him and pushes harder. He grips him more firmly and strokes one last time and Stiles comes with a gasp.

“Peter wow that was, wow.”

Peter doesn't respond. He just pulls his teeth out of Stiles’ neck and turns him around. He licks his lips then kisses Stiles until his electric blue eyes fade back to their normal crystal blue.

Peter finishes cleaning them both off then gets out silently walking off to the closet with a towel in hand.

“I noticed you packed light. I guess you were only allowed to bring your favorite things with you. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want. I cleared my schedule for the next few weeks in accordance with our surprise marriage.” He walks out dry, but still naked with his towel discarded but replaced with a pair of black Calvin Klein trunks. “You can toss your clothes into the hamper when you’re done drying off and redressing.

“How considerate. Yeah that would be great thanks, I’d love some more clothes.”

“Oh, and you’re more than welcome to any books or any other area of this wing you’d like to use. There is a full sized gym area in the basement. You already found the pool, which by the way I would prefer if you had some actual swimsuits with which to swim in it. We will be getting you several. Along with socks, shoes, underwear, and any kind of accessories you’d like, but please keep away from anything too garish.”

“Okay then.”

“Well, it’s already ten. I’d like to get to sleep within the next few hours okay so I will work on some of my sided work and you just come tell me when you’re ready to sleep.”

“Okay Peter.” Stiles says putting on a tee shirt and some boxers. Then he grabs his laptop and walks out to lay on the computer watch some of the Netflix and troll Tumblr as he waits for the day’s events to finally drag him back down to sleep. By the time 12:30 hits his eyes are drooping and Peter comes out in his all too revealing trunks then picks up the now sleep addled Stiles and carries him to bed. He tucks him in and then goes to turn off his computer and set an alarm for the following day so they could spend the next day shopping and showing him the town and any places worth knowing. When he gets in bed he pulls Stiles’ sleeping form into him. Curls his arm around the boy and presses his face into his neck before drifting off himself.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is cut off a little weird and i'm upset that i dont have mpre right now. But, once i can figure out how to make the Ao3 page actually accept a picture I will have a sketch of the floor to put up its awful but it gives at least some semblance of the basic layout. Also i want to write more but here is all i was able to come up with before frustration set in.

Peter wakes up to a slap to the face. He startles up and yells “What the hell just happened!”

This wakes up a still sleeping Stiles, “whus- going on? I’m up totally up!” comes from the other side of the bed.

“Did you just slap me? Why?”

“I didn’t slap you. What are you talking about?” Stiles gawks back at Peter. Then he realized what Peter meant. “Oh,” He looked down. “I’ve had a ‘flailing problem’ since I was a kid. I also tend to fall off the bed, which is why I’m happy for the placement of your bed against the wall.

“I see,” Peter states the skeptical tone flooding his voice. “Well, I’m going to go make us some breakfast you get ready for the day or what not.”

“Okay, I guess.” Stiles says as peter get out of their bed and walks out. “Hey, Peter!”

“Yeah stiles?”

“Thank you.”

_I’m probably going to have to get used to saying that a lot. *sigh*_

And with that Stiles jumps out of bed and goes to put his clothes on brush his teeth, put on deodorant and everything else one does in the morning.

When Stiles comes out of the bedroom an omelet is waiting for him on the counter where Peter is sitting eating his own.

“So is there anything in particular you might want to buy while we are in town, Stiles?”

“Well, some clothes seeing as my wardrobe was slashed to pieces before I came here and other than that could we go to an electronics store, I need to pick up some basic things, flash drives, SD cards, new headphones, because apparently I forgot mine in the car, and some other shit, you know?”

“Yeah, sure. After you finish your food we will go to the garage and set out for the day.”

While they’re out Peter gets Stiles pretty much any and every article of clothing they **both** even slightly like. Peter picks out underwear, speedos, swim trunks, and pretty much every other kind of athletic apparel he can think of for in Stiles’ size. He insists that Stiles tries to wear something other than the baggy, unflattering boxers that in which he attempts to clad himself saying “They make you look like an unwashed heathen, and aren’t acceptable in my house.”

To which Stiles mumbles “It’s not like I asked to be in your house,” then walks away.

Peter follows after him. “Look, Stiles I haven’t done this in a while. So, if you could just try to adjust to my few rules and preferences I promise to give you as much freedom as I can. But, we are going to be mated soon whether we like it or not so I’d prefer we would be on good terms.”

“Fine, but don’t ever bring up ‘your house your rules’ ever again got me?” Stiles says and pushes Peter up against a wall for a change.

“It’s a deal then, love.” Peter jeers.

“Great.” Stiles says pats him on the shoulders and slips away in search of some the aforementioned and sought after electronics.

Stiles grabs several of just about anything that can be plugged into a laptop before having Peter paying for it in some sort of symbol of rebellious teen angst. Peter pays without a word and they go on their way. The rest of the afternoon is pleasant after that. They go to a restaurant, Stiles gorges himself on curly fries while Peter has something a bit more sophisticated and then they go to the supermarket to restock the kitchen with foods the both enjoy before making the drive home.

When they get back Peter puts the food away while Stiles unpacks and when Stiles comes back he’s half undressed going for more.

“What is with you and being constantly naked?” Stiles states bewildered.

“Why are you so uncomfortable with it we are werewolves, besides I’m going to go out for a run want to join me or would you rather mope around and pretend clothes are the highest priority for existing?”

“You know creeper wolf I think I will just take a swim.”

Peter’s only response is a full shift before he dashes out of the massive dog door installed at the base of the stairs.

Stiles swims for half an hour yet again before he is met with the sliding of a door. This time he actually hears the intrusion. “Derek, if you’re going to keep meeting me like this you should at least announce your entrance like a normal person.” He says and turns around. He is instantly shut up though, when he is instead being met with the gaze of Laura. He flails in a way that is subdued by the water surrounding him.

“Oh, Hi. I’m Stiles. Who are you?”

“The future alpha of this pack, but I guess I will be your niece soon despite the fact that I’m over 12 years your senior. You can call me Laura though.”

Peter as if on cue runs in in wolf form and transforms after he gets in. “Well, it’s nice to see you as always Peter, but mom wants to see you. So if you could please get some clothes on before you go meet her that would be great.”

“What does she want now.” Peter inquires more a statement than a question.

“Relax she just wants to get your input on the wedding design.”

“Hm, well she didn’t seem to care about either of our input on the wedding before now; so tell her I’m sure she will do a fantastic job and not to bother me. Also, I’d like it if you would stay out of my wing from now on. Laura leave us.”

“Whatever.” Then she slips out of the pool room.

“You mind telling me what that was about?”

“As the next in line for alpha she sees herself as somehow entitled to tell me what to do. I prefer her to stay away from my space, seeing as how discretion is one of my top priorities. I am to be an advisor for her when Talia gives her the reins, but she seems to think that means I will be her adversary at worst to minion at best.”

“So, you don’t see eye to eye then? Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not so long as she respects my position and my territory.”

“Okay then, so are you going to get some clothes on or should I just get out now?”

“Well, I’d hate to distract you from your exercise so I guess I will go finish my run. I will see you in the shower and hour from now?”

“Can I take a shower on my own?”

“For now it would be best if we spent as much time physically bonding and even emotionally bonding as possible so I’m going to have to say no for now.”

“See you then.”

Peter pulls himself while under the unwilling, but nevertheless heated gaze of his future mate and shifts back. He shakes off some of the water and runs from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mini chapter because this is where i wanted to end the last chapter but couldn't also people i still have no idea how to upload a photo to Ao3

When Peter returns Stiles has already turned the shower and is waiting for him.   
“Thanks for waiting for me Ho- Stiles,” Peter says and strides into the shower.   
“What were you about to call me?”  
“Nothing just get in the shower please.”  
“No seriously, were you about to go mushy gushy sappy romantic on me after one day?”  
“Stiles, I’m a man of many quirks and personality traits and I will not hesitate to be a lover, but if you want I can show you how I fight as well.” Peter snipes then he grabs Stiles shower him against a shower wall and kisses him roughly. He grabs his ass and lifts him off his feet supporting Stiles’ body with his hips.   
“Yeah no this is good, this is definitely good.”   
Peter rakes claws over his thighs and bites on his neck breaking the skin. He sucks on the spot and makes Stiles scream from a spike of pleasure and pain.   
Stiles pushes Peter off of him then flips him to the floor. In a fluid movement where: he bucked his hips forward, then he twisted them, and as he had Peter off balanced he pulled back with his entire weight pulling Peter over his body and landing on top.   
“So you know how to fight, huh kid?”  
“Hell yeah I do.” Stiles says before biting Peter back.   
Peter rolls them sideways and dislodges him. He wraps his legs to lock Stiles’ from moving and holds Stiles’ hands above his head. “Now now Stiles, it’s not nice to tease.”  
“Who said I was teasing?” Stiles says and wriggles underneath Peter’s grasp.   
“Well then, I guess we better test your stamina if you’re so well trained then?” Peter says with water dripping from his hair onto Stiles beneath him. He collides with him in a heated dare of a kiss. He is tempting Stiles on purpose trying to get him to make moves and press forward. He can’t have the boy thinking that they’re just going to be a marriage. Peter needs them to be a flame, a raging inferno, if he is going to get through all of this.   
Stiles pushes his hips up and Peter grinds down to meet him. He unwraps his feet and let’s go of Stiles’ hands as he roams the boy’s body. Peter moves to his torso licking and lapping at the pallid surface of Stiles’ skin.   
And that’s why he doesn’t see the next move coming. Stiles’ slams his knee into his gut and slips out from beneath him.   
“Oh Peter, I thought we were testing my Stamina. How do you intend to do that lying on the floor?” Stiles says and shifts. He flees the loft and runs.   
The chase is on and Peter won’t lose. He refuses to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back.

Peter recovers from Stiles' attack and shifts to run after him. He starts off angry, but it soon gives way to thrill. This is new, someone is actually challenging his right to their body. Stiles might actually believe that he is too good for Peter and that is something he hasn’t felt in a long time.  

 _Where did you go Clever One? Is this a test or are you trying to escape me?_ Peter thinks when he stops at the doorway searching for Stiles’ scent. _Either way I’ll catch you and make you mine._ Then Peter dashes from the house towards the southern region of the estate.

Stiles is weaving through the trees making the scent trail scattered. He knows Peter is good, but the confusion will give him more time. Stiles switches and dashes west, the longer he can keep Peter from catching him the more fun the game will be.

This game is his favorite, especially since he has never lost before. The boys and girls back in Sacramento could never catch him. He wasn’t always the quickest, but they never outwitted him. Strong, fast, talented, none of them held a candle to Stiles’ intelligence. He was also unpredictable, even his brothers and sisters who knew him the best couldn’t predict his next move fast enough to keep track of him. And, if a potential suitor could catch him, he always refused them. No ifs, ands, or buts about it if he won the game; they always lost in several ways.  

Especially when that jerk Jackson tried to make out with him. He pushed him off slapped him and ran. He escaped the punk Alpha wannabe and then jumped him when he wasn’t paying attention. He gave the kid several bites before running off and going home. The next week in school the bites still hadn’t healed. An omega’s bites heal rather slowly when they are against fended off sexual aggressors. So when they were walking around school Jackson pushed him into several walls for the humiliation and disgrace that Stiles’ bites caused him. He doubts Peter will fare any better than the rest, but he does think that he won’t be able to out run him forever. He has to take Peter when Peter rounds the bend he sees ahead. Stiles knows if he doesn’t catch Peter off guard, he will probably lose a fight. When he gets to it he shifts back, climbs a tree, and shifts back in wait.

When Peter gets nearer to Stiles’ location he slows down. _Where are you Stiles?_ He sniffs the air and prowls forward searching with his senses. Just before he gets to the bend in the path he stops. He scents the air again and figures it out. _You sneaky pup where are you hiding?_ Peter cuts through the bramble slowly and sneaks behind the tree line. When he gets to the vantage point behind them where you can see higher up in the canopy he spotted Stiles immediately.

_Come on Peter, Where are you?_

Peter pads through the forest softly towards the tree, but just as he gets to it a rabbit scrambles through the bramble and draws Stiles’ attention.

Stiles pounces without hesitation. He descends upon Peter and they roll into a tree with Peter’s back to it. Peter shifts back to human form and kicks out just before Stiles can bite him. This sends Stiles sailing through the brush and narrowly missing enough trees to land on an actual path.

Stiles gets up and growls. Peter shifts back walks out to the clear of the path and they circle each other waiting for an opening. Stiles snaps his teeth.

Peter lunges in response.

Stiles has to roll out of the way and gets raked on his leg before he finishes rolling. He gets up and sprints in the other direction. Thinking quickly he scans the area for a culvert or any area he could hide out in.

Peter turns around and chases after him.

Stiles sees the spot that perfect and dives into it. Peter runs after him and slides in, but he only gets half way and Stiles escapes out the other side.

Peter shifts back to human as Stiles escapes from him towards the house. Once he frees himself he runs after Stiles no longer holding back. As they approach the grounds of the left wing Peter is nearly on Stiles’ heels. And when they get to the door Peter pounces onto Stiles back. Stiles flips collapses beneath him and then morphs back right as Peter’s teeth sink into the nape of his shoulder.

Stiles whimpers and Peter turns back victorious. His eyes are glinting and he grins as he pins his husband-to-be fully to the tiled floor.

“Submit.”

“Peter!” Stiles shouts before craning his neck out and away.

Peter slides his nose along Stiles’ neck and licks and sucks up to his ear. He buries his nose behind Stiles’ ear and sucks hard up and down his jawline. “Stiles,” Peter grunts out and then takes his lips. Stiles writhes beneath him. His feet kick out uncontrollably as Peter’s hands roam his naked body. Peter grinds down into Stiles’ hips.

Stiles moans and grabs Peters’ arms hard. Then he bites Peter’s neck.

Peter howls and his eyes turn electric blue.

He picks Stiles up and carries him up the stairs lavishing his neck and upper chest with kisses. He stops along the way with Stiles pulling him up to kiss and his hands scrambling for purchase up and down Peter’s chest and back. Peter slams the door open and hurries Stiles over to the bed.

He kisses his way down Stiles’ chest and sucks on his nipples. He plays with them and tweaks them before going down further. He teases him working his way down slowly while sliding his hand up and down over Stiles’ ass. He pulls on it as he approaches Stiles’ cock.

“Peter,” Stiles moans weakly.

Then Peter takes his cock in his mouth. He sucks down on it to the hilt. Then Peter pulls off and pushes back down on it quickly. He palms Stiles’ ass and grazes his finger over Stiles’ hole. Peter puts his fingers in Stiles’ mouth and makes him suck on them as he slides his mouth along the length of his dick. When his fingers are wet Peter slides them down and over Stiles’ hole. He teases it, he pushes in just slightly over and over again working it open. 

He gets his first finger all the way in and then he stops. He pulls out quickly and shifts away from Stiles’ body. He gets off the bed and lowers himself to his knees while pulling Stiles to the edge of the bed.

He hangs Stiles’ legs off of his back and dives in. He licks over Stiles’ hole roughly. He laves over it in quick succession and shakes his head trying to bury his face in his lover’s ass. He licks up the taint and over the cock before resuming his ministrations.

Stiles’ moans ring in Peter ears and he lick deeper and deeper inside of him. Then Peter pulls back, and Stiles groans half in relief and half in protest of the lost stimulation.

Peter pulls out lube from his drawer and spreads it over his shaft. Then he massages some into Stiles’ ass. He kisses Stiles roughly and makes his way back down Stiles’ body. He is stroking his cock as he lines it up to Stiles’ hole. The only warning Stiles gets before Peter rams the entire thing in him is a low grunt.

Stiles react quickly to the intrusion and pulls Peter up and kisses him. He takes Peter by the mouth and flips them over. Stiles hitches his legs and pulls them up the bed and quickly starts fucking himself onto Peter. Stiles buries his face into Peter’s neck and adorns the space with his attention while moving his hips in slow gyrations.

Peter begins to snap his hips up and down while Stiles hands roam his upper back and torso. The force makes Stiles rivet up and down with the pace of his lover. Then he cries out as Peter finds purchase. He slams his cock into Stiles’ prostate repeatedly. Stiles loses focus and holds himself still to adjust to the pleasure pain of it.

When Stiles caught up to the rhythm he began again. He rocked his hips back and forth to match Peter’s thrusts.

Peter leaned up and began sucking on Stiles’ nipples drawing another moan from the boy. Then Peter reaches down and strokes Stiles. Peter’s hand moves to the pace of his thrusts. He hits Stiles’ prostate one last time and the boy cries out as he comes all over Peter’s chest.

Hearing his betrothed scream out because of him and feeling Stiles grip around his cock drives Peter crazy.  His cock expands and tugs at Stiles’ hole even further. But, Peter doesn’t slow even slightly. He gets into a fever pitch and fucks Stiles harder. Stiles braces himself the best he can as he is filled more and more by Peter’s knot.

Peter Pulls stiles down to him and flips them over. Then he drives into the boy unrelentingly as the knot catches the edges of his hole. Peter bites down on Stiles again and with one last snap of his hips he buries himself inside Stiles as he comes. The boy screams as he feels the hot streams fill him. He comes again and crumples in on himself as he recovers.

A minute later and Peter finally stops coming. Stiles awakens from his daze to soft gyrations coming from above. Peter is knotted to him and is waiting patiently for it to recede. Takes the boy and rolls them so that Stiles can lay on his chest.

They cuddle tiredly as Peter sluggishly shrinks inside him. Come begins to leak from Stiles’ hole and Peter lifts him up and carries him to the shower.

They shower languorously as Stiles empties. Peter supports him the entire time. He kisses him softly and drifts in and out while Peter cleans him. When he is all clean Peter pulls them out and dries the off carefully. Then he leads Stiles to the bed and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was good. :D


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter wakes up the next day Stiles’ limbs are severely entangled with his own. It’s far more pleasant to wake up to this kind of full body contact rather than the rough slap he received yesterday morning. Peter just snuggles in as close to Stiles’ neck as he can and tries to go back to sleep.

But eventually Stiles fades back in to the world from his hibernation and stirs enough to rouse Peter.

“Hey there, have a good night’s rest Stiles?”

“Hmm, oh, yeah. Yeah totally.” He says trying to pull his limbs from Peter. “yeah it was a good night.”

“Good.” Peter says and pulls Stiles back down and kisses him. “Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself.”  
A pinch of red sneaks into Stiles cheeks and he sits up on the bed. “Last night was good. I’ve never had anyone actually catch me before. It’s surprising. Even some kids meant to be Alphas tried and they haven’t been able to catch me either.” Stiles pushes off the bed and walks towards the door. “I’m gonna snag some food.”

“Here… Let me help. What do you want? I can cook just about anything. I went to culinary school a few years back.”

Stiles turns sharply, raises an eyebrow and asks “You went to culinary school? Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Yes I did. I make it my personal job to know how to do everything possible. So if there is something I would like to know or do, I do it.” Peter says. “I expect you to do likewise. I will fund anything you want to learn.”

“Why?”

“Because, that is my responsibility to you. As my mate I should do everything I can to please and protect you. Call me old fashioned, but I want to give you everything you could ask for.”

“No I get that but why?”

“It is important to me that you are happy.”

“You just met me why do you care so much.”

“Because Stiles, even if you were the most loathsome being on the face of the planet, and I hated you for some reason. You are a beautiful young man, your mind is obviously gifted, and lastly as my mate I am instinctually compelled to want the best for you. I love you and that is all you or I need to know.”

“Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“No one has ever said … anything like that to me before.” Stiles looks into his eyes and crosses the divide. “Thanks, I think I might love you too.” Peter hugs Stiles to his chest. They tuck their faces against each other’s necks for a moment.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Well, I think I would like some… Blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and curly fries.”

“Really? curly fries.”

“Hey, you asked.”

Peter chuckles “Okay then curly fries it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this chapter is rather short, but that is because I really liked where I ended it. There is more to come . I promise! :D peace out  
> XOXO Iru naru


	6. Chapter 6

“So what do you want to do today? We have to get a suit tailored and decide on what cake flavor we would like for the wedding but those are the last touches. Well, they are the last touches assuming Talia hasn’t actually done them already.”

“We could go shopping again.” Stiles miles as he swallows the last of his curly fries.

“As you wish” Peter kisses him and walks off to collect what he needs for his trip out.

“Peter,” Stiles says. He pauses. “Thank you.”

Peter stops short, smiles softly, and his eyes go wide. “You’re welcome Stiles.”

…

After about ten minutes of Peter styling his hair Stiles gets rather impatient.

“Peter! Come on! This is ridiculous. I want to go, I want to go like right now’ preferably ten minutes ago.”

“Rushing a man who is putting the final touches on a product results in shoddy craftsmanship Stiles.”

“We’ve been here for far longer than is normal for a person to prepare to go on a single day out.”

“Then let’s see how you fair when I mess up your hair.” Peter kisses Stiles and runs his hands through his hair. Then, he puts Stiles in a headlock and nuggies him.

“OW! HEY! Cut it out!” _Peter doesn’t._ “Knock it off. Peter. OW!” _Stiles shifts and slashes Peter’s side._ Peter roars in pain and let’s go. Stiles jumps on him. “Never do that. Again. EVER!” Stiles growls. Peter averts his gaze and grits out “Fine.”

“Stupid asshole.” He mutters as he walks off to do his hair.

When he finishes he comes back and greets Peter with a terse “Let’s go, Creeper Wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter sorry i'm lacking motivation. I'm probably gonna finish my first chapter of another fic soon. also i have more in the works i just need to actually focus on writing rather than playing videogames. I have like 2 fics that i have being published here currently and 2 i've yet to unveil.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you won’t wear a black tie to our wedding?”

“No, and I don’t want you wearing one either. I know my dad and your sister want this all traditional and stuff. But, I’d like to make our own tradition. Define tradition as ‘defying expectations for greater long-term memorability.’ I mean we’re getting married so they can sign a treaty they could have very well done without this old-world bull shit. So why don’t we do our own thing while we’re at it?”

“It would piss Talia off, and red is a far better color on me. I might be persuaded, if you give me a kiss.”

“Peter. I’m still mad at you.”

“For what? Messing up your hair?” Peter asks and strokes Stiles’ chest over his blazer and thin white shirt. “Oh, come on, you surely can’t still be upset about that.” He ends the motion with a quick tug to the bottom to flatten them both out slightly.

Stiles hears the lilt to Peter’s voice and the slight tilt to Peter’s head that snuck through the firm posture Peter generally, oh so intently, maintains.

 He feels the next move coming before it strikes. Peter slides closer to him and grips his waist tightly. Peter hikes up his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and slide his hand under it; then grazes over Stiles body lightly and tips him slightly back. Peter kisses him slowly, tauntingly light and then pulls away quickly to leave the ghost of his touch on Stiles’ skin. Stiles whines out from the loss of contact. Unfortunately, Peter doesn’t return to him. Stiles opens his eyes slowly, only to see Peter’s body receding towards the displays of ties. He touches his lips and then tries to put his clothes back before the fitter reappears.

“I found us some good ties Stiles!” Peter barks from across the room. He brings about four or five ties of adequate length over to Stiles for him to choose from. Stiles selects a purple tie from the ones Peter brought over. It’s a deep purple and it has small stripes diagonally adorning it with lighter stripes of lavender for contrast.

“I want this one.”

“Hmm,” Peter grunts and takes it back after taking the others and putting them down on a nearby table. He walks behind Stiles faces them towards a mirror and ties it around his neck. Peter’s head is hovering just over Stiles’ shoulder. When he finishes knotting it he asks “What do you think? Does it look as good as you hoped?” Peter asks it softly and husky in his ear.

Stiles gulps. “Yep, yeah, yes. Yeah I like it. Definitely.”

Peter smirks and huffs out a chortle, it’s mostly just a scoff that comes out his nose. _He must be laughing at me, somewhere underneath all of that cool, affected demeanor he is actually enjoying this. Asshole._

Peter walks off to find himself something suitable and they finish their wedding clothes shopping shortly.

“What next Stiles? What would you like to do next?”

“Cake!” Stiles grabs Peter by the wrist and drags him toward the car.


	8. Chapter 8

“So Stiles? What is your favorite type of cake? We will start by trying that one.”

“Oooh, I want to try… the red velvet with vanilla whipped frosting with chocolate chunks.”

“You heard him, that’s where we will start.”

“Your fiancé has excellent taste Mr. Hale.”

“I know,” Stiles blurts before Peter could say it himself.

Peter looks over at Stiles and chuckles. He says nothing, but Stiles stomps away in response anyway.

They get over to the cake Stiles desired and just looking at it his mouth is watering.

“Now we have to use a different kind of frosting to hold the different levels of the cake together, but other than that the entire cake should be covered in the finest whipped frosting, the way this one is.”

“Sounds delicious. May I try it now?”

“I concur, I would love to try this cake.”

“Of course.”

The man delicately slices two thin pieces of the cake off for them to try. He puts them on plates and hands them to Peter and Stiles in turn.

“Oh my god, this is delicious!” Stiles half moans, half screams when he takes his first bite.

“Perfect, I’m glad you found what you want in one try Stiles. You are a model of efficiency dear.”

“Wait, we can’t try more?”

“I thought you loved this one…”

“Yes but… I love cake. And, since we were here I figured we could try a bunch.” His scent fluctuate and his eyes gleam. Peter hears the twist at the end of Stiles words and how Stiles is nervous; like he wants to push for more, but doesn’t want to make a scene or doesn’t think he is within his rights to even ask as much as he did.

“Oh, well, yes of course we can. If you find another you like more we can have that one instead.”

They try a lemon cake, a simple vanilla yellow cake, chocolate, marble, and other various more complex cakes, but Stiles never finds one he loves more than the first. When the hour is up Stiles turns to Peter looking slightly abashed.

“Peter, I hope it is okay, but I think I still want the first cake.”

“Stiles, it’s our wedding and I want nothing more to give you what you want. Whatever you decide I am more than happy to give it to you. It doesn’t matter how long you take to decide or how much we have to spend. This day is for you, us. No one else matters.”

“Really?”

Peter nod his head. Then he goes and pays the man to deliver the cake selected with the necessary adjustments to the house Sunday.

“Is there anything else you would like before we depart for home?”

“Could you just, take me to get something to eat that isn’t cake? They were delicious but an actual meal would be great.”

“Of course.” _I already made reservations this morning._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is possible dub con in this chapter depending on how you view dub con, it was not intended to be so however since someone has pointed it out I feel it's reasonable to give a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Possible dub con

“So what did you think of the restaurant?”

“Well, I kind of thought the waiters were overly schmoozey, and pretentious. The food was good, but it felt like you were bringing me there to woo me. Which, if you weren’t such an idiot you’d have known wasn’t necessary. The desserts were delicious, and-”

“Stiles! Stiles. You’re doing that thing where you ramble for no reason and it makes for poor bed talk and then you irritate me by inadvertently saying something offensive that you don’t notice. And now you’re rubbing off on me. MATES!” Peter stomps off and rips off his thin white tunic shirt and tugs off his pants and shucks them and his briefs across the room as he heads for the shower.

“Is it bad that I think he gets hotter when he is mad?” Stiles rushes after Peter, slipping out of his clothes.

When he enters the shower he doesn’t even have time to react. Peter slams him into the tile wall and bites his neck. Peter growls and releases soon enough but Stiles feels rattled never-the-less. He flips to the other side and starts sucking and licking hickies to the surface.

He knows they won’t last long, not nearly long enough anyway. So he works Stiles as fast and hard as he can to bruise him before they start to heal. He rakes small cuts up Stiles back as he whittles away at his neck. Stiles is silent. He would scream, but he can’t. He would moan, but it hurts too much. He just winces through the rough pleasure pain his mate is subjecting him to.

Peter makes his way down Stiles back to his ass and squeezes relentlessly.

Finally something Stiles can get on board with. Stiles wraps his arms and legs around Peter. Peter doesn’t stop, he doesn’t talk. He is all rage and sex.

Peter ruts into Stiles against the wall. His cock slamming into Stiles just below his balls and then slipping up to his own cock repeatedly. Stiles grinds into action. He pulls his head forward from the tile and buries his face in Peter’s neck.

The finger is probing. He feels his ass being spread open by two strong palms and fingers rubbing over his hole. But Peter is not delicate, the first finger pushes slowly and roughly into the un-lubed hole. The water provides little relief for the unforgiving pressure. It slides in to the end and Peter immediately starts pressing a second finger in.

“Hrmph, Peter.” Stiles squawks. “Slow down. Hurts.”

Peter pulls back, his eyes shine blue, “Mine, quiet.” He says and smashes his lips against Stiles’. He only pushes him harder, moves faster. His hands are a flurry of thrusts and grazes. After the third finger Peter finally hits his prostate and the pain stops.

Stiles is reduced to the obligatory moans and gyrations that his body reacts with. Time speeds up, their bodies quicken as Peter finishes preparing him.

A few more thrusts and Peter pulls his fingers out and roughly shoves his cock into Stiles’ stretched hole.

Stiles grunts. Peter fucks into Stiles quickly while he holds him to the wall. He slams in harshly, rubbing hard over Stiles’ prostate. Stiles is sent into a fever pitch as Peter relentlessly stimulates him. Peter grinds harder and faster into his mate and bites down on the nape of his neck.

Stiles cries out as Peter’s knot expands inside him keeping the pressure on his prostate constant. It feels so good it hurts. He feels himself orgasming repeatedly, the pleasure peaking for an ungodly amount of time.

Hearing Stiles sends Peter over the edge and he cums. Rope after rope shoots into his mate. He feels his anger drain from his body as the pleasure rocks through him.

Peter reaches down and strokes Stiles’ cock. Stiles cums instantly. All the pressure forces itself through him. Stiles cums hot and heavy over them coating their chests. When he finally stops Stiles collapses, against Peter, exhausted.

He groans, the pressure against his prostate less prevalent, but still powerful.

Peter lies them down on the floor and kisses and licks the cum from his lovers’ body. He rocks their bodies until Stiles quiets. He gives Stiles a kiss on the forehead. They lay there for a while letting the water flow over them, cleansing their bodies, and relaxing their muscles.

Peter’s knot recedes and he pulls out. He sets to cleaning up his mate and when he is done he turns off the shower picks Stiles up and carries him to the bed. Peter sets Stiles down and arranges the sheets for them carefully. He shifts into a wolf and Stiles’ body instinctually reacts following suit. Peter curls himself around his fiancé and drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully understand this shouldn't have taken so long with this but there is smut. hopefully you guys like it. In my defense I moved and had to take care of getting myself on some sort of legitimate schedule before I find a job and get working. ttyl guys XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Peter wakes up to the scent of coffee and pancakes.   
Stiles is out of bed and he aches for him. But, when Peter gets to the kitchen Stiles is still missing.

“Stiles?” Peter grabs a pancake pours some coffee and goes looking for Stiles. He looks in the library and everywhere else in their loft, but he is nowhere to be found. Peter heads downstairs to continue looking for him.

Peter gets close to the pool and Stiles’ voice drifts over to him. And Peter stops.

“-know Derek. I just can’t figure him out. I want to know him, I need to understand him, but every time he gets angry I don’t know how to crack his shell. When we are alone he is nice to me, but I am unsure how much of that is just his disposition and attempts to make me more comfortable. I know he wants to make me happy, but I just feel like I end up having something to thank him for all the time. I just want to feel useful.”

“Stiles, for as long as I have known Peter he has been a contemptuous, sarcastic, and manipulative prick. I love him, and we have been through a lot together, but I don’t think that he would be that nice to you if he didn’t like you. Even if you are mated.”

Peter walks to the door and peeks in on the sight of Stiles still naked from last night curled up in Derek’s lap. He wants to be mad but he can’t find it in himself. He feels the jealousy roll over him, but he maintains control. He has to.

It can’t matter how he feels. His mate is feeling upset and he has to respect him. Peter walks back upstairs and sulks into his private space. He basks in his fascination to relax himself.

\---

\---

Stiles looks up slowly, Derek’s hand on his back and heart beat close peels like pack, safety, family, and home.

“You think so?”

Derek just gives him a face and shrugs.

“Yeah okay, sour wolf. Thanks for the talk. I’m gonna go. Peter will be up any moment now.”

“No problem Stiles, maybe you could try not wandering naked around the pool though, I kind of likes it when I could relax in the pool without the worry of being fronted with the huge dick of my uncle’s mate.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Stiles walked away and whispered. “Kill joy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more appeared in my brain right after i finished the last bit, but I got distracted. Here it is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this was already half done, I'm just a shit head. I hope this enough conflict resolution for all of us. And with this we mark another tag added to my ever growing list of tags on this fic.

“Peter? You up yet?” Stiles called as he turned the corner into their room. “I made pancakes and coffee for you. Pete-?” Stiles sees the empty bed and messed up sheets and stops, “Oh, I guess you’re up then.”

Stiles has only one guess as to where Peter would be if he isn’t showering, eating, or sleeping. And, he is hoping he is wrong, last time he went near the room and Peter threatened to knot and mate him. It’s not really a threat anymore, but Stiles doesn’t really want to know what the next step of the threat would be.

He wanders through the stacks of books and comes to where the book case should’ve been, but this time the hidden room’s door was left open to him. The book case was shifted and Stiles could see the beginning of the room.

The far wall was a deep purple and the center was cleared except for the padded surface he stepped onto when he took his first step inside. Off to the left was a wall with another door and to the right was a glass wall containing a chemistry lab and filing cabinets. “What does he do in here?” Stiles mused as he turned his attention from the empty lab.

“Peter, are you in there?” Stiles asked as he put his hand on the knob. He opens the door and is immediately soothed by the scent wafting through the doorway. He walks in the room and sees two distinct parts of the room, divided in the middle by the humidifier that is currently filling the air with the intoxicating aroma.

One side has a leather sling hanging from the ceiling and other various bondage equipment, and the other side has a bed which Peter is currently occupying. It looks rather innocuous upon first glance, but when Stiles looks closer he notices shackles hanging from the bed posts and a collar lying atop the night stand adjacent to the bed.

“Peter are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t be in here Stiles, you never know what a man of my tastes might do given such a ripe opportunity as this one.”

“Are you seriously trying to intimidate me right now; when you look like a mopey puppy, who has been put in the kennel for misbehaving?

“You have no idea what I’m capable of, that’s the problem. We know almost nothing about each other. That’s why you probably hate me. It’s why you seek the company of my nephew, and feel ashamed every time I do something nice for you.”

“Well, there’s only one way to fix such a problem, and while normally I am a big purveyor of ignoring a problem until it goes away… we can’t hide from this problem the way we would like to.”

“And who says we can’t.”

“Time Peter, time says we can’t. It’s inevitable, this is going to be a problem for us for the rest of our lives if we don’t sort this out now.”

“What do you want from me Stiles? Tell me, what is it that I can offer you that will make this easier. What can I do to make you stop feeling bad for everything I give you, and how can I comfort you so you don’t need to run off to my nephew when you need support? I didn’t choose this, I’m at a loss. I can give you what you want, what you need, but I can’t satisfy you if you don’t trust me to be good to you.”

“How can I trust you? I’ve known you for under a week. And how can I be comfortable taking things from you, it feels like I am a hassle that you have to take care of me and feed me and fucking do everything for me. What kind of partnership is that even? Especially when I never wanted to be here, and you never asked for me to be here either. We are both stuck here, we have nothing in common and we know nothing about each other. How am I supposed to react to this?”

“You think that I, a bachelor for 36 years can possibly begin to tell you the answer to this? I’m a strange man with intense interests that aren’t always safe. I’ve loved myself my whole life and never wanted anyone. I live to satisfy my urges. But, I look at you and instinct kicks in. I can’t not want to give you everything Stiles. You’d be a fool to trust me right now, I’m self-serving and will continue to be so. But, accept what I give you at face value. We’re betrothed, we’re mates. What’s mine is also yours now.”

“And if I do what you ask, will you stop being a stone soldier? Will you stop pretending you don’t care? I need to know that you’ll let me in Peter! I can’t live in a world of uncertainty, not when you’re over there with all of the cards in your hands even though you may, for some obviously uncharacteristic reason, not want them there.”

“You want clarity?” Peter snips. He grabs Stiles and yanks him onto the bed and flips him on his back. “Fine. All you have to do is lay back and listen. My hands can tell you everything you need to hear. I’ll debauch you for the rest of our lives. I’ll wreck you until I’m the only thought that runs through your mind for hours. And, when it’s all over you’ll get everything you ever wished for. It’ll be a bitter sweet arrangement of pain and lust and in the end we’ll both lay sated confident in our affections.” He ends the statement with the sound of a clasp closing around Stiles’ wrist. “I’ll mark you for the rest of our lives, and dote on your whims until the day ends.” He finishes the declaration with a glint of cold steel blue and the closing of another clasp.

“We’re good then.” Stiles says and rushes as far up as he can and clams his teeth on Peter’s neck resulting in a resolved howl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. I wrote this tiny little chapter mostly as an update to tell you guys I haven't forgotten about this or any of my fics. I just haven't had any time lately. I'm in college and some nights I have so many things to take care of that I sometimes don't get back to my room until 9 pm. And even then I have to work on my 200-300 pages of reading per week. I'm super sorry that this means I'm neglecting my writing even worse than usual but it really can't be helped. Basically until my schedule calms down a slight bit expect the updates to be sporadic and short. That is really I can promise you all. But, if you want the fic to go a certain direction extra ideas to work towards make writing easier. So please do and a clear temporary goal may in fact spur me to writing more when I actually can find the time to write at all.

When they next fall out of bed it’s like a small portion of the weight Stiles had been carrying had been lifted from his shoulders. Things seemed to be better, at least a little anyway.

“So what’s on the agenda, sir?” Stiles says accompanying the statement with a wink and a snide grin.

Peter trounces over behind him, pulls him in by the waist, and whispers in his ear, “you my pet,” and nips Stiles’ ear.

“Hey! I’m delicate and that hurt!”

“Don’t even pretend with me after what we just did. Underneath that fair skin is an unbounded resilience.”

“I hold that I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“And how’s that.”

“I’d say that what just happened has no reflection on my everyday life and that it was mostly endured to please you.”

“Oh yes, the several violent and voice cracking orgasms you took part in were definitely for my benefit.”

“Of course. Now what would you like to do this fine Thursday afternoon?”

“Seeing as we have done most of the shopping for the wedding, I’m unsure as what there is left to do. Maybe we should go for a run and disappear find a cave to live in or something as similarly uncivilized as your approach to sexual courting.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You led me on a chase to mate you. No one actually does mating rituals like that these days.”

“I resent that insinuation. I’ll have you know that I had no intention to let you bed me that day. And, I was trying to escape you the entire time.” Stiles proceeds to walk down the stairs while stripping.

“No werewolf male can resist the urge to run after a sexual partner and chase them down when they so flagrantly flaunted themselves to him. Even you couldn’t have been stupid enough not to have known what you were doing when you took off.”

“I’m sorry to what instinct are you referring to. I’m quite certain I’m unfamiliar with this one.” Stiles then shifts and disappears through the double doors.


	13. Chapter 13

“Stiles!” Peter half yells half growls as erupts from his seat and tears his clothes as he shifts. He dashes after Stiles as quickly as he can and somehow manages to pounce on top of his cheeky lover before he even makes it to the wood line. “You stupid, pesky, vixen of a boy. You don’t even understand what you do to me.” Peter says as he grapples Stiles between their resulting shifts back to human form.

When Stiles finishes his shift Peter goes in for a deep kiss before Stiles can retort in any of his irritatingly arousing ways that come so quickly to his tongue.

“Oh Mr. Hale, you should not debauch me so before the marriage. Whatever shall I do if my mother finds out?” Stiles says with bated breath when the kiss’s glow fades.

“Must you always mock me?”

“Must you always pursue me with the mannerisms and focused intent of a Victorian Era suitor?

“I will take that as a no.”

“Hmmm” Stiles jeers.

Peter smirks and stands up grabbing Stiles to his knees. He grabs his jaw, opens it, and shoves his cock in without a moment’s notice. Stiles lets out a stifled yelp as it jams into the back of his throat. Peter pushes as far in as he can before pulling back out. When he does he looks down at Stiles’ face and readjusts his grip, softens it before pushing back in slowly, savoring the debauched look splaying itself over his mate’s face as he feeds his cock to him.

“You like that? You like the way I slowly fuck your face, claiming you out where anyone can see the way I subject you to my will? My little fuck boy?”  

“Mmmhh,” Stiles groans around Peter’s cock as it slips forward and back, stretching his mouth slowly.

“I’m going to force you to suck my cock until your jaw hurts and then I’m going to rim you and fuck you until your eyes water. And then when I get off I will howl so that everyone knows you’re mine. You’d like that wouldn’t you fuck boy?”

“Mhhh!” Stiles whines pleadingly, nodding his head just enough to emphasize his eagerness.

“I’m going to pump you full and knot you for hours out here and make you lay locked to me with my dick balls deep in you while my pack stumbles upon us one after another. I’ll make them see how hard you are for my cock inside you. I’d bet you’d like that too. And the best part is when I finally pull out and we go inside you’re going to miss my cock in your ass. You’re going to crave it all night. So I’ll do it all over again. I’ll fuck you out on our bed and fuck you until I knot you again and you pass out from exhaustion. How does that sound?”

“So good, fuck,” Stiles says when Peter’s cock is pulled out to the tip and left to taunt him, just barely out of reach.

“Yeah, your slut mouth just needs something to fill it, all you ever really wanted was someone to dominate you. You wanted to feel used and wanted, I’ll give you that Stiles, I’ll give you that and so much more.” Peter finishes and fucks his cock back in all the way down Stiles’ throat. Peter moans loudly and then pulls out a few moments later repeating the process in rapid succession. His moans increase in volume every time.

A roar reverberates from the west wing. Talia’s signature ‘ _Peter stop fucking people on the lawn’_ roar.

“Ugh, Bitch.” Peter slights pulling his cock out of Stiles mouth, picking him up, and carrying him out into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys it occurred to me that it is now Thursday in my fic. And I have the time to write now. So I am going to try to finish this fic before College gets back in.
> 
> Also like I don't know why I like Peter seeming so superior always but I feel it fits.

 

“Peter, it’s been five hours. I’m sore, can’t we do something else now.”

“But you’re so beautiful beneath me sweetheart, blissed out and debauched.” Peter whispers to him between nips to the neck.

“Peter, seriously. Can’t you get your head together for enough time to think about anything else other than sex? I want to see the house. When you can get your dick to stop telling you to act like one come find me.” Stiles shifts, slips out from under him and jogs to the east wing.

“Why must the good ones be so persistently difficult to keep under control?” Peter sighs out as he saunters back to their home.

\---

“Fine lovely we will tour the house with my irritatingly overbearing sister and her brood.”

“That was fast I thought you were the tough, stand your ground, because ‘I’m a man’ kind of guy.’”

“Oh sweet lover, there is much about me that will surprise you. And, if you’re going to meet the family you should really put on something nicer than the flannels and binis you seem to love so much.”

“Derek seemed pretty casual it doesn’t seem like it will be a problem for anyone but you, ass hole. Nice try though.”

“Fine, we’ll get going here in a minute. I’ll just get dressed.”

“Perfect. I’ll be downstairs.”

Light footsteps amble down the stairs, Stiles looks up only to be silenced before he can speak. His mouth is agape looking at Peter in a silvery white button up that’s practically skin tight, a black pair of slacks, and shoes to match. His hair is styled back and his only adornment is a gold watch.

“Honey, your mouth is open wide. You might want to close it before you begin to drool. I know I look good, but honestly it’s no excuse.”

Stiles just blinks for a moment before snapping his jaw closed. He swallows quickly, “you-uh-you look good Peter.” He mumbles his eyes dart to the vase he somehow managed not to break a moment ago when he tripped on nothing, but his own feet while pacing the floor waiting for Peter. “Should we…”

“Yes,” Peter says his smirk expanding as he takes Stiles’ hand leading him out of their wing of the estate.

“Now, you should know that Talia and I are the only two children that out mother had, and that my sister has three children of her own; Laura, Derek, and Cora. You met my upstart of a niece Laura already, and my tragically demure and brooding nephew Derek. Cora has a bit of them both I suppose. But, you’ll have to feel her out for yourself. When you do meet Talia I’d like to remind you that though she will be your new alpha now your primary loyalty will be to me. Not because I mandate it, but because that is how the mate bond will cause us to act. Don’t worry there will be no need to feel intimidated by her, but if you do I’ll be with you. She’s mostly bark anyway. Mother said she was an ingenious delegate; mother and I often disagreed.”

\---

When they finally get to the main entrance Peter opens the doors. They’re about twelve feet tall double doors in an arch, much more impressive than his family home. They look like they’re made of oak or some other hard wood Stiles’ isn’t very knowledgeable about wood, but the carvings on them are exquisite. There is a large triskelion on the front through the two and other symbols decorating the edges. As the doors open Stiles is hit by the scent of roasted turkey and sighs.

“It would seem my sister has been making feasts for the last several days anticipating your eventual interest in the family. Would you like to meet her now?”

“Your sister cooks for the pack?”

“She may be the alpha, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t still enjoy the simpler things in life Stiles.  Our mother taught all of us to cook, some of us went to school for it later in addition, it’s not as uncommon in the more powerful packs as one might think.”

“Oh, I guess I need to read up some more. Ignorance can only really be cured by experience and research I guess. I mean we are a large and powerful pack for northern California standards, but everyone knows that our prestige and position are nothing next to those of So. Cal.”

“Hmm,” is the most Peter feels like giving Stiles before he walks off to the right.

 They pass through several rooms that Stiles tip toes through in wary avoidance of the walls. There seem to be family heirlooms everywhere and it didn’t help that every book he saw looked ancient. He would certainly be combing through them later, but he would like to not knock down the bookshelves like dominoes beforehand.

When they finally get to the kitchen Stiles still hasn’t heard anything from Peter other than the shuffling of his pants while his hips sway ever so slightly as he strode through the halls on the way over.  

But, when they finally come into sight of the counters Stiles stops. It’s like Thanksgivings came early. There’re dishes everywhere. The scents of sweet potatoes mixed with caramelized brown sugar and butter, turkey, fresh fruits and vegetables, and honey ham intermingle when he breathes in.

 _*sigh*_ “Wow, Peter it smells amazing.”

“Why thank you Stiles, I’ve been wondering when you’d walk into my home.” Talia said rounding the corner.

“Oh! Hi, you must be Talia. You look great for your age, not that you’re old, I mean you’re the Alpha and I know you’re Peter’s older sister, so, I’ll just shut up now.”

Talia smiles, “It’s okay, thank you, would you like to eat?”

“Oh yeah, I’m starving.”

“I’d suppose so after the festivities you’ve been enjoying today.” Talia says grinning a little wider seeing Stiles’ face turn from hopeful to an embarrassed bright red in moments.

“I’m sorry, I normally don’t, and it’s just. Peter. And, well.”

“I’m also fully aware of his habits.”

Peter looks at him and shrugs. “I am a creature of them. I don’t plan on changing any time soon. Now, if you’re done flustering the boy you chose to have me marry; I’d like to eat.”

“Go right ahead.”

Peter pulls out two plates and starts to load them up. He gestures for Stiles to sit down and puts the plate in front of him when he is done. He crosses the kitchen for some silverware and hands some to Stiles as he sits down.

“Well, dig in.” Peter says after a moment.

“Oh… right.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Wow Talia! Everything was awesome! Thank you!”

*Chuckle* “Not a problem, Stiles. You can repay me by keeping my younger brother out of trouble.”

“Like that could happen, that guy is a psychopath, he will be getting me in trouble rather than me keeping him out of it.”

“That probably true.”

“You guys didn’t forget that I’m sitting right here did you? I mean I haven’t spoken in a while, but gods you’d think someone would remember. Oh, you know that I’m still here.”

“As your polder sister I reserve all rights to ignore your presence.”

“I’m aware honey, it’s just so funny to pretend you’re not there,” Stiles says stroking Peter’s chin with his forefinger and thumb. “You do so haste to not be the center of attention. I can tell and I’ve only known you for a few days.” Then he lets go with a quick turning of Peter’s head.

“I wouldn’t advise ever doing that again Stiles. We’re mates, we’re still animals and I can be brutal.”

“I doubt anything you could do to me physically could be worse than any emotional damage you could do to me. And, to be honest I think we’ve had enough emotional issues that we can probably just ignore any future problems.”

“One can only hope.”

“You’ve been together for days and you already bicker more than mom and dad ever did.”

“Yes, well not all of us can be blessed with mindless mates that agree with us all the time and obey our every command Talia.”

“You’ll have to excuse me Stiles, it would seem I will have to go before I’m forced to excuse my brother for him, in front of you.” Talia grits out a little more snarl than not.

A few moments after Talia has left Stiles finally feels like enough of the awkward has dissipated to breach the silence. “Sooooo, what was that?”

“I don’t particularly like her irritating mate, she chose him. Some guy from a random pack that she thought was pretty and submissive enough to live with and satisfy her whims, in addition to securing an alliance. She ‘loves’ him, but honestly how can you love a person who doesn’t challenge you mentally. He’s basically a prize breeding horse.”

“Oh.”

“There isn’t much other than that to say about her ‘mate’ Nicholas. Well, he does act like an entitled self-righteous prick to me whenever I disagree with Talia.”

“And you do that often.” Stiles says with a slight shift of his head.

“Yes, I do. Let’s go home for the evening. If you’d like, I would enjoy reading a book tonight.”

Stiles’ head perks up a bit. “Yeah, sure.”

\---

“What book would you like to read Peter?”

“I like a good book about a dystopia you?”

“So, Is _A Brave New World_ among your collection, If not we can always read _The Odyssey,_ Ooh! Or we could read _The Lord of the Flies._ All are pretty good stories about what are essentially dystopias.”

“True, which would you prefer?”

“Well, _The Odyssey_ is the longest. It could be a… couple’s project. We could read it together, beginning to end or is that too cheesy.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll go get it, Love.” Peter kisses him and disappears into their library.

When Peter gets back Stiles is on the bed in pajama pants. “Love, do you wish to tempt me, or do you want to just read this book.”

“Peter, if we are going to live together you’re going to have to learn to control your boner while you’re around my half naked body. I don’t actually like to sleep in my clothes, I do often when I am up late researching the topic of the day, but I do like to fall asleep without three layers on when I can.” Stiles gets up and gives Peter a kiss.

“I will try to contain myself; not sure who it benefits though.”

“Gee, thanks.” Stiles yanks the hard cover leather bound book from Peter’s hand and jumps back on the bed. He rolls until he is facing the bed and can read the book without craning his eyes around to focus on an ever moving page. “Let’s begin then. Tell me, O Muse, of the man of many devices, who wandered full many ways after he had sacked the sacred citadel of Troy.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I went through several scenarios in my mind of where i wanted this chapter to go. I was going to make it cute with shower kisses and cuteness but then porn lots and lots of porn happened. whatever I had several hours to kill while on the planes today. so yeah enjoy. hope its not awful.

When they wake up the next day it’s chilly. Peters’ foot drifts out from under the covers and it immediately snaps back up and knees Stiles in the side.

“OW!”

Stiles jolts and flails his arms; his left arm slams into Peter’s forearm effectively being blocked. Peter slides his arm dawn and grabs Stiles’ hand. He kisses Stiles’ hand “This never happened. And, if you ever tell anyone I will deny it.”

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t want anyone else to know anyway. I want to keep it secret that somewhere underneath all that sly and conniving exterior is a totally uncool, uncoordinated goober who can’t control his reflexes in the morning. It’ll give me something to laugh about every time you try to intimidate someone.”

“So long as it is in your head, little one.”

“No promises.”

“So what do you want to do today Stiles?”

“It’s Friday, what is there to do on Fridays here?”

“We could go to a club and dance, but I’d probably get really possessive. I guess we could do something cliché like go to a bar and sing karaoke. No one ever wants to hear me sing.” _*sigh*_

“Sounds good to me, you can try to woo me to make up for the lost time that this arranged marriage took from us.”

“Perfect. Anything else?”

“Well, I want to keep reading.”

“We can do that, but first,” Peter jumps up and lifts Stiles. “It’s time for a shower Little One.”

“Peter. Peter! Peter let me down.  You can’t just abduct me and carry me around whenever you feel like doing something!”

“Calm down, you’ll be back on your feet in a moment. Don’t worry my pet.” Peter smirks down at Stiles and then finishes his last few strides to the shower, then lets Stiles back down. “It’s like you don’t trust me.”

“Why should I you’re a pervy old man destined to be my sugar daddy for the rest of my life with a disturbing pension for sarcasm, emotional guises, and condescension?”

“Mmm,” Peter hums and pulls Stiles back in and kisses his neck. “Because we’re mates now and I love you?”

 

“Yeah, still not feeling it.” Stiles says the jerks away to peel off his shirt. “You should probably prove it.” He finishes stripping and turns on the water. The jets spring to life soaking Peter’s clothes instantly from his position in the center of the shower. “You should probably also take off what’s left of your clothes.”

“You’ll pay for that one later, sweetheart.”

“Oh no, the big wet wolf is angry at me whatever shall I do?”

Peter says nothing in response. He simply peels off his pajama pants and walks up to Stiles. He turns Stiles around and plasters himself to his mate’s back. He pulls him backward into the spray and begins to press harsh kisses into his lover’s neck. He sucks a hickey into his skin and then bites into the area surrounding it Stiles face scrunches and a broken whimper slips through his throat. He pushes closer to Peter his knees buckling a little as Peter lets go. Stiles sighs a little as he begins to worry the area with a softer mix of teeth and suckling lips.

Peter pulls them towards the edge and sits them down on the bench built into the wall. He picks up the body wash and squeezes some into his hand. He lathers it in his hands and starts to rub it over Stiles’ chest as he continues kissing him deepening the mark slowly. He spreads it in light, slow circles, he traces his hands up Stiles’ lean stomach slowly moving upward. Peter makes it up to his pecs and rubs smaller and smaller circles as he makes it all the way up to his collar bone then receding back down to Stiles’ nipples. He slowly rubs them for a while before saying anything. “May I take care of you my cute little cub?”

“Yea-yes, god yes. Peter you’re an absolute demon. I’d beg if I had to right now.”

“Not today little one.” He puts his hands directly in the spray and washes off the soap then grabs the lube. He opens the lid and slicks up his hand and Stiles’ cock. He puts it down and wraps his now free hand around Stiles’ length. He pumps it up and down once to test Stiles’ sensitivity and he revels in the keening of Stiles’ voice. “We’re going to take it slow little one. Deep breathes okay?”

“Okay Peter.”

He strokes slowly while opening his legs underneath Stiles spreading his mate’s legs. With his other hand he starts to massage Stiles’ hole, and nips his way up just below Stiles’ ear. He kisses Stiles with slow and sloppy kisses sucked into his jaw line while waiting for Stiles to open up to him. “If you finish too quickly we’re just going to keep going love. You choose your fate. It’s all up to you. One soul shattering orgasm or the torture of unending over stimulation until you can get off again.”

Then Peter goes back to sucking kisses into Stiles’ neck and his thumb slips in. Stilts doesn’t even groan. He just moans as his neck, dick, and hole are worked in tandem. Peter jams his thumb inward a little and flexes it causing Stiles to erupt in a chorus of moans. Peter is still stroking his cock ever so lightly if it can even be called stroking. There isn’t enough pressure to make any build. Stiles is just in a state of pure pleasure. There isn’t enough anywhere, but there is too much everywhere.

“Peter, please just a little more.”

“Where?” He asks pushing a little harder to massage into Stiles’ prostate fully.

“Oh my god, there! There!”

Peter grips harder and works just the head of Stiles’ cock. His fingers fly over it. They rub underneath it as the return backwards. “Oh my, fuck Peter.” Stiles says rolling his head back onto Peter’s shoulder and sagging into him, his body twitching as he feels heat and pressure pooling in his gut. “I’m not going to last.”

“Then I guess two it is.”

Peter bites back into Stiles’ neck and shoves against his prostate firmly. Stiles’ body tenses and releases as he comes his body spamming as he comes all over his chest. But, Peter doesn’t stop. He just turns and presses Stiles to his chest. He wraps his hand around his cock again and starts pumping furiously as he locks lips with his mate. He slips two finger into his hole and messages them against Stiles’ prostate even more. Stiles whimpers as his cock stops cumming and the after effects of the orgasm make the continued stimulation almost as painful as it is pleasurable. His little cries being eaten up by Peter as they continue kissing.

After a minute or two the pain washes back out and it starts to feel good, really good. Peter lifts them back into the spray, rests Stiles’ on his legs and leans against the wall. The suds and cum wash off of Stiles chest and Peter cranes his neck to suck on one of Stiles’ nipples. While Stiles grips around Peter’s lower back to keep himself upright. And just like that he is cumming again screaming. He writhes as Peter continues. Peter pants as Stiles starts to steady out again.

“If you stop now I’ll kill you.” Stiles wheezes out.

Peter chuckles. “One more then.” He moves back to the bench and sets Stiles down so he can rest against the wall as he gets on his knees. He lubes his fingers up more and then grips Stiles again. He pulls up the length and pushes back down slowly. He pulls Stiles hips forward angling them so he has easy access to his hole and tongues over it on his way back up to Stiles’ dick and then slips three fingers in this time. He works them fast and hard. He sucks hard moving his tongue and mouth quickly. He reaches up to Stiles’ nipple, pinches and rubs it.

This time the build is slow and hard. It works over his body like a slowly simmering panic attack. His feet and hands start to tingle. The sensation slowly work their way up his legs and arms until he thinks his heart is about to explode. His whole body is a mesh of a tingling sensation and Peter’s hands and mouth are the only things still connected to reality. When he comes its more drastic than either of the previous two. He tenses slowly and the releases all at once. And when it’s done it’s as if he is a dolls with all of his strings cut. His mind is a soft haze of fuzz and pleasure. He couldn't even make a sound. Peter pulls off his cock and give him a languid and dirty cum flavored kiss. Stiles wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything. And then he passes out, the world fades to black as Peter's arms wrap around again.

He thinks at some points he registers hands flitting over his body, in his hair. And the next thing he knows he is waking up in bed naked with Peter’s chest beneath him as a pillow.

“Hello little one, welcome back.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so it occurs to me that my use of “school work could be misleading for the time frame this is after the end of his senior year the bag was full of his text books for Berkeley in the fall. I decided he would be going into chemistry courses his first year which means he has summer work. This work is to be considered to have started in late June and is now July.

“How long was I out?”

“Not much more than half of an hour, well after we got out of the shower anyway.”

Stiles looks to the left and sees their copy of _The Odyssey_ still on the table and smiles. “You waited for me?”

“We’re reading it together.”

“Yeah, but you waited for me. Thank you.” Stiles says and rolls to grab the book and rolls back onto Peter’s chest. “It’s your turn to read.”

“Really? I did all that work for you and you’re going to make me read?”

“Yep, because you’re going to read me one of the most melancholic and romantic parts of the most epic poem in history. Don’t ruin this dream for my teenaged heart.”

“Fine, just this once… Book 5 Odysseus – Nymph and Shipwreck … As Dawn rose.”

\---

“Sleep in a swift wave delivering him from all his pains and labors blessed sleep that sealed his eyes at last.” Peter finished. “How was that for you my little one?”

“It was an absolute blessing, you could’ve only been dreamier if we had been in a cabin on a lake while it rained next to a warm fire, on a bear skin rug, at night.”

“Well that’s a lot? Any reason why you were so specific? Dream of that often?”

“I read a lot, there was a period of time when the only books I could get my hands on were my mother’s old romance novels.”

“Oh, so you’re a secret romantic underneath all of that emotionally affected, generation y attitude dressed in hipster clothing?”

“And you watch a little too much American Horror story. Besides, I’m not that affected.”

“Not compared to me maybe,” Peter says and kisses the top of Stiles’ head.

“But we should get going soon right? It took some time to get into town earlier and I’d like to hear you sing.”

“Well, I always say the party doesn’t start until midnight, but we can get some dinner and walk around the city until then.”

Stiles gets up, pulls on his clothes from the section of the closet he was given and comes back out. “I’ll see you in the car.” He says gives Peter a quick kiss and walks out of the room. Peter smiles and chuckles as he walks over to his closet while listening to the sound of Stiles’ footsteps plopping down the stairs. He pulls on some tight jeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt grabs a blazer and heads for the car. _I don’t know if I will be able to keep up with this kid forever, but I sure as hell am going to make him want to stay with me as long as I can. He’s the first thing, person, I’ve wanted actually wanted since before I can remember. That’s what a mate is right?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Stiles get out of the driver seat. I refuse to let you drive me in my brand new custom jet and blood red Agera R when I’ve yet to see you drive.”

“I’m your mate, you have to learn to share, and I’m really not moving.”

“I will drag out of my car and force you into the passenger seat.”

“Not if my claws have anything to say about it.”

“That is special ordered Italian leather.”

“Yes and it is so supple right where it is, underneath me. It’d be a shame to have to wreck it don’t you think?”

Peter walks around the car gets in the passenger side and leans in “If there’s even a scratch on this car when we get out there will be several scratches on you my love.”

“Promise?”

\---

\---

“Get out of the car Peter, I want to eat here.”

“You cannot expect me to eat some low class diner’s peasant food.”

“You never let yourself just enjoy a good thing do you? Have you ever just given in and taken something you desire even though you know it’s bad for you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, do this with me,

“Eating here is what causes the high obesity rates in American humans and the increasing rate of cardiovascular disease.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing since as werewolves we are immune, now isn’t it?” Stiles says then tugs on Peter’s hand. Peter follows slowly along with Stiles and they find a seat in the back corner at a booth. The waitress comes up quickly to take their order.

“Hi, I’m Erica and I’ll be your waitress today. I’ll be back in a moment with some water and you can order when ever you’re ready.” She says while putting the menus down on the table in front of them.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem, anything for pack right?” she whispers and saunters off into the kitchen.

“She’s pack too? She doesn’t look like a Hale.”

“Ever since my nephew finally grew up a little bit ago, he grew a soft spot for broken kids. He negotiated with Talia that once a year he gets to choose someone for her to give the bite to every Christmas. I don’t know why he feels so compelled to help the disabled, but at least he isn’t making the pack smaller.”

“That’s nice of him.”

“Sentimentality can get you killed.”

“And sometimes being sentimental can help you glean keen insight and knowledge of things you never consciously tried to remember or learn.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay guys, here are your waters, are you ready to order or should I give you two another few minutes?”

“A few minutes would be great, thank you.” Peter says in a tone equal parts saccharine and underhandedly dismissive.

“Okay I’ll be back soon, oh and Peter, have a nice wedding on Sunday.” She turns curtly and whips her hair on her way over to other tables.

“Peter don’t be such a dick.”

“You can’t change me Stiles, I’m a creature of habit. You must take me as I am and allow our attitudes and opinions to coexist, trying to intermingle them is the same as destroying each individual one.”

“I don’t really follow you, but I’m pretty sure that if you made Reese’s with chocolate swirled into the peanut butter it would be as good if not better. Speaking of they have Reese’s pancakes! I know what I’m going to eat. Diners with 24/7 breakfast are a gift unto this world.”

*Hmmm*

After her other customers are taken care of for the moment she comes back over. “Okay Jekyll and Hyde what’ll it be?”

“I’m going to go with the Reese’s pancakes and a side of bacon with a glass of milk, our illustrious Black Canary.”

“Equal parts fierce and beautiful, fair enough I can accept the compliment. And you Mr. Hyde?”

“I’ll take a medium rare double quarter pounder with everything on it hold the sauces, I don’t like the mess.”

“And to drink?”

“Well, I’d prefer wine, but I suppose a beer would be fine.”

“Okay, I’ll put the order in and be back when the food is ready.”

 “Really you compared her to the canary? As if it wasn’t evident from her outfit how confident she is. You’ll over inflate her ego.”

“Oh what a shame someone’s ego other than yours might become as large as the grand canyon.”

“I should stop underestimating your tenacity.”

“Yep.”

“Okay, here you guys are.” Erica says while putting the plates down on that table. “Enjoy.” She tilts her head then walks away back towards the main section of the diner and the other customers. `

“So… do you actually hate the idea of staying here with me instead of going to the east coast? Because, even though I’m an extremely selfish man, I’d hate to think you were suffering with me?”

“What?”

“Don’t expect me to ever say it again, but I’m asking if you’d resent me for keeping you here with me?”

*Sigh* “Peter I don’t know. You’re not all bad, and sure I will probably fight you on everything, but I could’ve gotten a lot worse out of an arranged marriage. And Berkley is a great school, I don’t think I’ll resent you… but I’m not sure if I will forgive my parents anytime soon. I’m the youngest by far and my mother always said that means I should be the freest, but they took my choice from me and trust isn’t something I give easy. Is that enough for right now?”

“I suppose, shall we gorge ourselves on this vein-clogging food and go?”

“Yes, thanks.”

\---

When they finish their meal Stiles forces Peter to tip Erica well and they leave.

“Where do you want to go now Stiles?”

“Well it is only 9:30 want to walk to a park or something? We can go for a run.”

“Sure, follow me.” Peter grabs Stiles by the hand and leads him up the street. In a few minutes they turn and Stiles sees where they’re really going.

“You’re taking me there, really? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You wanted to go to a park and go for a run, you can run where I’m taking you can’t you?”

“I’m not going to in there that place is a notorious sex hotspot, even in my high school upstate people knew about this place.”

“What’s your point?”

“I’m not letting you lure me into a sex park so that we can strip down and you can chase me and fuck me to serve your exhibitionist fantasies. I just wanted to blow off some steam. Can’t anything satisfy you, all we’ve been doing is fucking?”

*sigh* “Well you can’t blame me for trying. My lust is at its worst during the summer and you are quite exquisite.”

“Yes, I can Peter, find somewhere else to go.”

“Fine, love.” Peter says and pulls Stiles in for a kiss. He pulls away. “As you wish.”

“You can’t just do that and then say that. Fuck.”

“What do you want me to do then? I can’t be nice to you, I can’t be mean to you, there really just is no pleasing you is there?”

“Can you just knock it off, your constant smirk and keen wit may intrigue me, but that doesn’t mean I’ll find it charming when you’re pissing me off.” *sigh* “Well, we’ve walked this far we may as well keep walking, but this time I’m leading; this way.” Stiles says and pulls Peter the opposite direction.

_Finally a challenge._

_\---_

“You do still want to sing for me right?”

“Yes, but are you honestly going to drag me in here?”

“What are you afraid of a gay bar with drag queens?”

“No, but I do so despise the desperate twinks that will palm your dick just to get a go at your wallet that frequent this place.”

“So you’ve been here before Peter,” Stiles smirks and raises an eyebrow.

 “When I went through a short bout of depression and boredom some years back I frequented this pathetic establishment for distractions, the boys were amicable, the sex was not.”

“Well then, I guess it is a good thing that this time you aren’t here searching for a distraction, but you came equipped with one.” Stiles says and pulls a half-heartedly resistant Peter into the karaoke bar.

“So Peter, you said you’d like to sing for me; how would you like to deliver on that promise now?”

“I haven’t prepared anything, but I suppose I can just improvise something entertaining.” 

“Perfect you’re on in half an hour, I signed you up online yesterday.”

“You planned to come to this god forsaken place of all the clubs in the city you could’ve chosen ahead of time?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“I knew you’d hate it.”

“And you knew how to get here how?”

“I memorized the cities street plans.”

“When?”

“While I was on my way in the car down from my old home in ‘Nor. Cal.’ As the doucher kids would say.”

“You’re full of unwarranted surprises aren’t you?”

“Yep, go discuss your performance with the DJ.”

“As you wish.” Peter says gives him a quick kiss and walks off.

 _He is the worst._ *Sigh*

Peter walks back shortly decidedly too satisfied with himself.

“So what did you choose?”  


“You’ll just have to wait to find out pet, until then let’s dance.”

“Fine.” Stiles says and saunters onto the dancefloor with Peter’s hands on his hips.

The music blasts through the speakers as they dance, the beat leads them into some strange mix of grinding and something more dignified. Something _waltzy??? Whatever it’s far more enjoyable and passionate than all these other guys around us,_ Stiles thinks as Peter swings and twirls him around in the middle of the dance floor. He pulls him in and grinds chest to back. That part of the night is short lived despite the intoxication Stiles falls into that makes it feel like its lasting forever.

***

“Okay, everyone next up for tonight is the karaoke performances. And, tonight’s first act is… Peter Hale!!! Get up here man!”

_The DJ hits the player and the jazz tune fills the club. It’s only a moment before Peter begins and when he does Stiles knows instantly what Peter is trying to say._

“When Marimba Rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me…”

When Peter finishes the song he slinks off the stage with Stiles standing in the corner waiting for him. Stiles pulls Peter into a bruising kiss for just a moment and then pushes Peter off gently.

“Of course you’d sing jazz.” Stiles says breathy and ragged.

“Is there any other true form of music? The Rat Pack was the height of American music. And, Dean Martin’s rendition of sway is one of my favorites and one of his most seductive songs.”

“You’re very pretentious for a sappy romantic.” His lust suddenly quelled.

“It had the effect I wanted didn’t it?”

“Only a little, and you’re still a dick.”

“Of course. And, while we’re listing givens might we include that you’re completely addicted to me, and how deliciously I wreck you in just a few simple touches for anyone else. If we’re going to list my few negative traits we may as well also list some of the many benefits of being involved with me.”

They stay a while longer, the karaoke ends early because few people wanted to sing. The dance music resumes and they dance for a few more hours before they walk back to the car. It takes a account of how far they ended up from where they parked in the first place.

When they do get back to the car Stiles lets Peter drive them home on account of how exhausted he is. He honestly hasn’t had such a good night in years. They make a few minutes of conversation with small lulls when Stiles dozes and can’t keep up the snark that Peter is becoming increasingly more used to. That is until his husband to be passes out in car half way back. He turns on the jazz station softly to accompany him on his way home. When they get back he lifts Stiles from his seat and carries him up to bed. He strips his lover down to the boxer briefs he now wears and pulls them under the covers. He pulls snug to Stiles’ back and drifts off to sleep his last action a kiss to the neck. _I could get used to sleeping in a full bed like this,_ he thinks before the dreams come to greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo obvi I failed that goal I had. I suck... but this chapter is a decent length for once rather than just a scene. Also, yay I really liked this whole chapter. A lot happened... Just one more "day" which is probably about two more chapters until the wedding. So... this is probably going to round out at about 22 chapters or something. And then there may be more post wedding stuff as a different fic in this series who knows honestly. But, I will be shifting attention to my other fics when I write after I finish this main story arc. Anyway my spring break is almost over, I'm exhausted and sick but I wanted to finally update.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter for yall while the unexpected stroke of inspiration hits me before my rapidly approaching break gets here.

Chapter 19

“Stiles, come on, it is time to wake up. It’s nearly noon. If we don’t make an appearance soon, everyone will think we are spending the day in bed fucking to the callous disregard of their plans. The festivities have already been delayed half an hour.” Peter whispers while rubbing Stiles’ cheek.

“Mmmm, wa…” Stiles rumbles during his light rousting.

“It’s The Fourth of July, if we don’t get a move on all of the familial activities will have begun and I will get yet another disapproving glare from my sisters uptight husband, one that I don’t even deserve.”

“So you admit you generally deserve it then?”

“I would never admit to something so disdainfully repentant.”

“That’s as good as a yes coming from you… Okay I’ll get up. Gimme a minute, I’ll be out as soon as I have something decent to wear on.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Yup,” Stiles says and haphazardly meanders from the bed towards the closet.

\---

“Okay everyone, I swear that if any of you fuck this up when he comes down I will personally ruin your life. Now that said, thank you for your compliance. It’s my last day before this whole ordeal becomes official and I need you guys to not act like total idiotic ass holes for one day before he realizes what a terrible mistake has been made and tries to flee this arrangement.”

“Ohhh, Peter I think that my have been the most sentiment emotion I have ever seen you portray at one time. And it is definitely the longest I’ve ever heard you speak without being sarcastic.” Talia says “You’re growing up, I’m so proud.” She says and pulls him into an unwarranted and unrelenting hug.

“Talia, let go before I rip out your stomach I have approximately 30 seconds to make myself presentable again.”

“Fine, good luck.” She says and kisses his forehead before running off to the far side of the field and shifting.

\---

\---

Stiles finally gets a half decent outfit on and then stumbles down and out of their house and Peter is waiting by the door when he gets there.

“Thanks for finally making an appearance Stiles,” Stiles turns and sees him, He’s standing in a thin dark red v-neck and black shorts and flip flops. Though it isn’t normally a look he would’ve expected from someone so uptight, but it’s pretty fitting when Stiles thinks about it.

“Well not everyone can look flawless in everything they own quite so easily.” He retorts.

“Well the first tradition is tag glad to see you got so dressed up on a summer day just to have to get undressed.”

“You told me everyone was waiting.”

“They were its tradition the newest member of the pack that’s of age is ‘it’ first.” Peter says and gives Stiles a kiss. He turns and slips out of his clothes. He barks at Stiles and runs for the edge of the forest.

Stiles finishes getting out of his clothes and shifts, running straight for Peter. Upon a quick glance he sees about twenty wolves dash into the forest. And, with a chorus of howls the game is on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19  
“Stiles, come on, it is time to wake up. It’s nearly noon. If we don’t make an appearance soon, everyone will think we are spending the day in bed fucking to the callous disregard of their plans. The festivities have already been delayed half an hour.” Peter whispers while rubbing Stiles’ cheek.  
“Mmmm, wa…” Stiles rumbles during his light rousting.  
“It’s The Fourth of July, if we don’t get a move on all of the familial activities will have begun and I will get yet another disapproving glare from my sisters uptight husband, one that I don’t even deserve.”  
“So you admit you generally deserve it then?”  
“I would never admit to something so disdainfully repentant.”  
“That’s as good as a yes coming from you… Okay I’ll get up. Gimme a minute, I’ll be out as soon as I have something decent to wear on.”  
“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.”  
“Yup,” Stiles says and haphazardly meanders from the bed towards the closet.  
\---  
“Okay everyone, I swear that if any of you fuck this up when he comes down I will personally ruin your life. Now that said, thank you for your compliance. It’s my last day before this whole ordeal becomes official and I need you guys to not act like total idiotic ass holes for one day before he realizes what a terrible mistake has been made and tries to flee this arrangement.”  
“Ohhh, Peter I think that may have been the most sentimental emotion I have ever seen you portray at one time. And it is definitely the longest I’ve ever heard you speak without being sarcastic.” Talia says “You’re growing up, I’m so proud.” She says and pulls him into an unwarranted and unrelenting hug.  
“Talia, let go before I rip out your stomach I have approximately 30 seconds to make myself presentable again.”  
“Fine, good luck.” She says and kisses his forehead before running off to the far side of the field and shifting.  
\---  
\---  
Stiles finally gets a half decent outfit on and then stumbles down and out of their house and Peter is waiting by the door when he gets there.  
“Thanks for finally making an appearance Stiles,” Stiles turns and sees him, He’s standing in a thin dark red v-neck and black shorts and flip flops. Though it isn’t normally a look he would’ve expected from someone so uptight, but it’s pretty fitting when Stiles thinks about it.  
“Well not everyone can look flawless in everything they own quite so easily.” He retorts.  
“Well the first tradition is tag glad to see you got so dressed up on a summer day just to have to get undressed.”  
“You told me everyone was waiting.”  
“They were its tradition the newest member of the pack that’s of age is ‘it’ first.” Peter says and gives Stiles a kiss. He turns and slips out of his clothes. He barks at Stiles and runs for the edge of the forest.  
Stiles finishes getting out of his clothes and shifts, running straight for Peter. Upon a quick glance he sees about twenty wolves dash into the forest. And, with a chorus of howls the game is on.  
The sun is starting to set and Stiles has to hurry. If he doesn’t tag someone soon then he’s going to lose for sure. Talia told him at some point that whoever is “it” when the sun finishes setting is the loser. And, that was just before she sneak tagged him by tricking him into thinking she wasn’t it.  
Peter is so close too, He’s been dodging Stiles’ attempts for the last half hour. And, Stiles would try for someone else, but he hasn’t even gotten a fresh scent in the last hour anyway so tracking anyone else would take too long. He had to out think Peter, and quick. He’d been taunting Stiles for the last fifteen minutes waiting for the last moment to dive out of the way and dash off just far enough to frustrate Stiles into making chase again. He knew he should give up and catch one of the other pack members, but to be honest he wants to win, he wants to beat Peter. He isn’t as fast, Peter is too large in wolf form for Stiles to out speed him so he has to out maneuver him and trick him into a trap. The only problem is that Peter has the home field advantage, he’s ran through these woods for his whole life and Stiles hasn’t even lived here a full week yet.  
Stiles finally drives Peter towards the river. Finally a stroke of luck. If he can force Peter into the river he won’t be able to outswim him in wolf or human form. But how?  
If he hadn’t let that kid sneak up on him this afternoon he wouldn’t even be in this situation. : Why did this stupid contest even have to be the day before my wedding? He thought to himself as he planned.  
“What’s wrong Stiles? Giving up just before the end?” Peter cajoles him from the edge of the river. “Well I suppose you couldn’t have gotten me anyway.”  
Stiles up a fist sized rock as he transforms back into his human form. “Oh, I’m not giving up. Not yet, I’m just taking a break for a moment while I collect my thoughts. It’s a bit hard when I’m distracted by how aroused I am. That stupid thing you guys get whenever you’re chasing after omegas, is this how that feels? I’ll admit I understand you assholes a bit better now that I’ve gotten to be in your shoes.”  
“Well that isn’t very fair love, the draw is pretty hard to resist, I’ll admit… But calling me an asshole for what everyone else has done to you that seems uncharacteristically unfair of you.”  
“Call it preemptive karma then.” Stiles says and throws the rock.  
Peter dives to the side. “That was poor aim Stiles. And— Oomph” he gasps as he is tackled into the river.  
“You’re ‘it,’ see you at sundown!” Stiles exclaims as he breaks the surface and begins to swim downstream.  
Peter swipes off the water and sighs. There are only ten minutes left. I can’t catch him in the water. Tracking someone else is going to be a pain.  
“So who’d you get Stiles?” Talia greets as he turns around after putting his clothes back on.  
“Peter, he was stupid enough to let me get him near the river, after that there was no way for him to escape, or to catch me.”  
“He is probably hoping he can get one of the last members of the pack before they all get back.  
“If he is, he is going to have a hard time; even he can’t out speed Cora.”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“She is the only one left out there. She likes to taunt the losers.”  
“So what you’re saying that no matter what happens in the next few minutes one of them is going to come home in a shitty mood, and we’re going to have to put up with them.”  
“I hope for your sake its Cora.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
A few moments later the sounds of wolves crashing through the brush cuts in from the left. Cora erupts from the forest first with Peter no more than one body length behind her. She cuts to the right as he jumps forward. He lands with a slight bounce, but and howls in defeat as she gets to the inner circle of the lawn.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s my fault really, if I hadn’t gone out of my way to tag him this wouldn’t have happened.”  
“Still… Well, I guess I should finish getting the fireworks ready. The kids will get whiny if I don’t start them soon.”  
“Thanks Talia.”  
“I’m glad you had fun. You’re pack now, you deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it only one or two more scenes before the marriage sorry for dragging it out so long and making you all wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

“Peter!” Stiles gasps as he gets jerked back.

“Hmph,” is all he hears before Peter’s teeth dig into his neck lightly.

“Owch, what the hell? This is not the way to react to being a loser.” He yells and smacks Peter.

“I am not a loser.” He says and bites harder.

“Hey!” Stiles shouts and writhes, his body drooping and falling to the ground, as he flails to escape Peter’s grip.

Peter lets go as Stiles worms his way to the ground. “Well,” he licks his lips to clean them. “We should go around to where the fireworks are going to start. My sister would kill me if I let you miss your first ‘Hale Fireworks Display.’”

“I’ve seen fireworks before.”

“Talia goes overboard on the fireworks every year, so I doubt you’ve seen any like these. Also, I’ve been told that there is something romantic to watching them together with your lover.”

“You know what. I have heard that too.” Stiles says and then jerks forwards grabs Peter and pulls him towards the section of the lawn that the pack is now gathering on.

\----

When the first fireworks explode Stiles is confused to say the least. Two wolves appear one each side of the clearing. “Peter, what’s going on?”

“Just watch.”

The scene unfolds slowly one vision after another. They slowly move together and circle each other. They fight a little, and wrestle each other, each one vying for dominance. Eventually it seems like one wins, but they start to transform. As it ends they’re lying one on top of the other and they kiss.

“Did you arrange this?”

“Unfortunately this was arranged by Talia. Being the devil woman she is she didn’t let me know until yesterday. I know this whole thing is still fresh and you haven’t even seen the full extent of my flaws yet, but would you do me the honor of being my husband? Not just for some treaty, but because I would like to find out everything about you.”

“I-Yeah, yes. Yes.”

“Let’s go home, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Okay, Peter… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this chapter took way too long to produce especially considering its length. But, I feel like somehow a lot happened in it. Anyway, I hope I can actually write a wedding that wont be a disaster or too corny. Have a good one guys. Until next time Iru_Naru


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

 

When Stiles wakes up its still only 5 A.M. and Peter is pretty darn asleep. Peter is a hard sleeper Stiles noticed, or at least he was after the third night. _He must’ve gotten used to me_ Stiles supposed. _For someone who was so strangely alert he sure was easy to maneuver around when he was asleep. But maybe not if it were something unfamiliar in his environment._ Stiles lipped out of bed and got some swim trunks on, a swim would be perfect right now. The water would be cool and the freedom would be a welcome sensation with how the day was going to go. The wedding wasn’t until this evening, but Talia had already had him put aside clothes and other things on the other side of the manner. She said when he woke up today he was to report directly to her so she could get him ready. There was much to do on their side of the estate and he was supposed to help. Also, the whole superstition thing gets to everyone around here. But since he was up so early he had the opportunity to swim for an hour before he had to face the day.

He was faster than normal, he could feel it. The water parted for him like it wasn’t even there. He still felt cagey though, uncomfortable in his own skin. He could feel the way his arms locked momentarily at each uplift of his arms, each kick was too precise. He was too mechanical, not fluid the way he usually swam. _Even swimming won’t fix my nerves completely I suppose._ But he kept swimming until his alarm went off and he knew he had to get out.

He pulled himself out of the pool and rinsed off in the small shower room attached to the left wall from where he entered. When he was done he left through the door on the opposite wall where Derek and Laura had entered earlier this week. He turned to the right and down the hall. _This wing is massive._ He wandered down until he found the stairs and took them to the 2nd floor. Then he hooked a left and stopped 3 doors down. _This is it._ He opened the door and walked to the adjoining shower, stripped from his trunks and washed his hair. He lathered quickly and rinsed off before stepping out. He toweled off and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He opened his hair clay and swiped his hands through it, rubbed his hands together, and slammed them through his hair. He pulled quickly until it was mostly how he wanted it.

_Knock_

“Come in.”

“Hey Stiles, It’s me.”

“Oh hey Derek, what are you doing up.”

“Mom told me to come get you when you’re ready. She has a lot of preparations she wants us to do. The whole pack is coming out so there is lots of cooking, cleaning, and decorating to do. And unfortunately there are only like ten of us to do it.”

“Only ten?”

“Well we have to cook for like seventy-five wolves. Four of us will be on kitchen duty all day, not to mention all the food we already made over the past week or so in preparation for this.”

“I’m sorry Seventy-Five? I only saw twenty of you yesterday including kids.”

“Those were just our immediate cousins, the Hales themselves. We have a large amount of people we have bitten due to their need of it or because they’re good family friends.”  


“Well, I thought I was nervous already. I thought my pack was large at thirty, and other than one or two they’re all relatives. God, I thought today couldn’t get any more nerve wracking.” Stiles runs his hands through his hair and rubs his palms on his pants.

“Just calm down,” Derek crosses the room and fiddles with Stiles hair. “You have all day to see everything come together and then you’ll get married and everything will be fine. You won’t even be married in the way that you have to worry about. It’s all diplomatic, nothing will change until you and Peter actually get to know each other.”

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just sounded like a wise and caring older brother or something. It was weird, I didn’t expect it.”

“I am an older brother, and I do care. Now stand still while I fix your unruly hair so we can get to work.”

\---

\---

“Mmmm.”

Peter rolls over and swipes his arm over where Stiles should be.

“Hmm?”

He opens his eyes and nope Stiles is already gone. He groans and looks at the clock. 6:25 glares at him in red from the clock on his bedside drawer.

_Strange._

He gets up and walks out to the kitchen to look for him and he is nowhere to be found.

_He must be nervous and getting ready._

He returns to the bedroom and pulls on some clothes then goes back and looks at the list Talia gave him yesterday.

 

        _Peter I have a lot to do to pull everything together today. I expect you to do everything in this list. I already know how long everything takes so don’t even whine about having too much to do._

  1. _Pick up the rings (honestly how have you not gotten them yet)_
  2. _Get the Tuxes while you’re out (I know we’re wolves but you’re not getting married naked)._
  3. _Make at least three dishes. (You cannot bring chips or premade food.)_
  4. _After that come see me, there are a few things we will probably need to set up._



_Love you._

_Talia._

 

“Did she really have to use cursive?”

\---

\---

“So Stiles, what would you like to do?”

“You mean you don’t have every chore planned out for me the way you did for Peter?”

“Well, I know exactly what Peter is good at, and he knows certain things I don’t necessarily know like where you went for all of your stuff we will need and how to get there fastest etc. So I can tell him what I need, but he has kept you to himself for the most part and other than what your parents told me about you I don’t actually know all of your skills and interests.”

“What do you need done? I can tell you want I can do better when I actually know what needs doing.”

“Fair enough. I need help with food, setting up the wedding decorations and setting, we need help with place setting, and with flower arrangements. They delivered us plenty of flowers, but of course neglected to put them in acceptable bouquets.”

“Well, I always helped my mom make desserts and set the tables for events. My brothers and sisters were busy doing whatever my parents made them do instead.”

“Perfect, Derek I want you to go outside, Stiles will help us in the kitchen until we get back on schedule and then I will send him out to help you.”  


“Okay.”

“So what do you need help with Talia?”

“Well, I need a few dishes to be mixed, and if you wanted to make some of the foods your mom taught you I’m sure that we would all love to try something that your family makes traditionally.”

“Okay then I’m going to need a few things, but I guess it’ll have to wait until we get all of your other stuff made. I can also make stuff in Peter’s kitchen. He keeps it fully stocked and I know that it has all the stuff I’d need. Honestly, I’m just really-“

“Stiles. Calm down okay, no one cares if you fuck up just come in and start making food with us. Okay? My mom already has plans for Peter’s kitchen to be used so if you just shut up it’ll all be fine. We have pretty much everything here anyway.”

“Cora!”

“What? He was going to ramble into eternity if someone didn’t stop him.”

“He is getting married, you didn’t see us yelling at you when you were freaking out about your first date with that Reyes girl.”

“MOM!”

“Oh hush, get back to work and finish that pie.”

Cora growls and turns around.

“So what would you like to make first?”

\---

\---

“So stiles what did you make?”

“Well, I just made a few things, but your kitchen is amazing. I made an almond roca with a walnut substitute, a banana date cake, a honeyed ham with pineapple and cumin, and lastly I was able to make an apple cheesecake my grandmother taught me to make, but the cheesecake won’t be set and ready until 5 pm so don’t even try taking some, if peter is anything to tell by the few times we’ve cooked together you all are awful about stealing food samples.”

“Well thank you for helping with the family favorites and adding some of your own. I promise to keep Cora’s and Derek’s sticky fingers off of your food. Could you go out and help Derek and the others with the finally decorations outside? We only have two more hours before I have to send you upstairs to get ready and I know that Derek has at least 3 hours of work left at the rate they’re going.”

“Sure thing.” He says walking out of the kitchen, down the hall, and out the pool room.”

 

“So Derek, where do you need me?”

“Well,” Derek looks around. “I guess you could start by placing all of the plates and ford settings on the tables we already have out while we haul out the rest of them, all the chairs, and wedding decorations.”

“Okay, it’ll be done in a jiffy.”

“Thanks.”

“Yep.” Stiles says whilst picking up a stack of plates. “Hey Derek?”

“Yes?”  
            “Do you think everything will be okay? Like with today?”

“I can’t say it’ll be perfect, but yeah I think everything will go alright. Why?”

“I don’t know I just couldn’t sleep and I’ve been jittery all day. I guess I’m just nervous, but I just want to make sure nothing will go wrong.” He says while putting out plates around the table.

“Stiles, you’re getting an arranged marriage to my crazy uncle, before your first year of college, in a different city, and you’re getting married in front of a pack of mostly strangers. It can’t get more nerve wracking than that, and if anything goes wrong no one is going to notice. You want to know why? This day isn’t about the dumb ass over board traditions and decorations my mom is making us prepare. It’s about you and Peter and the rest of it is background. Just tune them out and let the moment guide you.”

“You’re pretty good at that. I mean you revealed all of the things I hadn’t even thought about yet, but you did a pretty good job. I’ll just have to deal.”

“Just focus on setting the tables and when you’re done we will get the next thing set up, and before you know it you’ll be getting ready and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Yeah, yep, uh huh, you’re absolutely right, definitely,” Stiles rambles. “I’m just going to shut up now.”

\---

\---

Derek pulls his phone out of his pocket an hour and a half later. “Hello.”

…

“Yeah?”

…

“Okay, I’ll send him in. Bye.” He says and hangs up. “Hey Stiles, my mom says your clothes are ready in your dressing room, you should go up and start getting ready, someone will go up and get you at 5.”

“Okay, and Derek, thanks… I guess.” Stiles says walking toward the doors.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

When he gets there the door is open. So he looks around and sees the tux is hanging so he goes for the closed door to the bathroom. “Hey Peter, You have to get out of here. It’s like bad luck,” He says opening the door. “Or something.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not Peter,” She says turning around.

“Mom? You’re here, but you said that everyone was busy with pack obligations and couldn’t come.” He says and rushes to hug her.

“I never said I couldn’t come I just said everyone else couldn’t. Honestly I’m disappointed your father didn’t clear everyone’s schedules for this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Where would the fun be in that? Also, did you really think I would miss my son’s wedding? Come now, I’ve taught you better than that.”

“Apparently not. I love you Mom.”

“Well, you need to get changed and ready. So do it, I’ll be here to help you when you call for me I’ll be just down the hall.”

As she leaves he turns on the shower and then follows her out and closes the door.

\---

\---

He’s already finished all of his “chores” for the day. And it’s just an hour before the wedding. He’s seen all of the decorations, food, and knows that all of the preparations are ready. Nevertheless, Peter is still pacing his bathroom, fiddling with his tie, and looking all too concerned into the mirror to confirm that yes, in fact, his hair is not a mess.

It may have been the fact that he woke up and Stiles was gone that set him off to a bad start, or maybe it was each and every one of the stores he went to giving him a hassle, but Peter is off his game today.

**_Knock knock_ **

“Come in!”

Talia walks into the bedroom as he strides back out of the bathroom.

“You look charming, but when has that ever4 been good enough for you?”

“Why thank you for pointing out one of my many less appealing character flaws Talia. Is there anything else you’d like to make me feel insecure about on my wedding day? Is my hair too long? Tongue too sharp?”

“Well you do have a displeasing amount of sass ready to strike at anyone at any time but that is more a talent than a flaw.” She walks up to him and gives him a hug. “Stop worrying, it doesn’t suit you.”

“You put me in this position.”

“Yes, and you must hate me terribly for it. Come down okay. They need you for one last thing and then it’ll all be done. And you can do whatever vile acts that the two of you would like to get into.”

“Oh please, like you’ve never mixed it up in bed you judgmental prude. Go, I’ll be down in a moment.”

\---

\---

“Mom, do I look okay?” Stiles steps into her room.

“Oh, look at you. You look perfect. But, I have something for you.” She turns to her bag and pulls out a box. “I figured you would like a corsage, and since we used to grow different orchids, one of ours would be lovely today.”

“Mom,” Stiles whispers smiling. “Thank you.”

“I’d do anything to help you look perfect today. But, there are only 10 minutes left until the ceremony so you really should be getting down to wait for your cue. I’ll be right up front for you okay baby.”

“Mom, what if I can’t do it? What if I’m too scared, or something happens?”

“Stiles, if there is one thing that has never stopped you, its fear. And, I have heard that you and Peter have taken well to each other. That’s better than your father and I had when we first met. When I first met him I hated him, he was cold and gruff, and I found it absolutely appalling. But, then he showed his true colors and in time eventually I fell for him. I know he can be a little hard to get information out of some days, but he loves you. And, you have to remember, you always were my smartest pup. Whatever happens, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for coming mom, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

She leaves and he actually looks out side. Not just glances, but he sees the whole scene. There is a huge silver alcove set up behind the altar, and set up around it are statues shaped to look like the three forms of the shift: human, wolf, and hybrid. There is a deep red carpet leading up to the altar and the chairs are silver with red seats, and decorated with gilded laurels. The tables are off to the right with the food set up in the center surrounded with place settings. The cake is at the far end of the tables and everyone is already in their seats.

There are a few people with instruments off to the left and Peter is up near the pulpit talking quickly to the officiant. He doesn’t look like he is yelling, but his face is scrunched and his hands are clenched. Everyone tops talking for a moment, he can tell because everyone stops talking and then the music starts to play, and his heart stops.

There is no running now, it’s his day and he is going to take it by storm. He opens the door and walks out. The music isn’t speeding up or rising, it’s a quiet melody that beckons him forward, and when he gets to the altar its stops, and the world falls silent.

“Family, friends, Pack; we are here together to celebrate a new bond’s formation. The bond between these two new mates, Peter and Stiles. This day we gather to cement together the love they will share in the future and the love that is budding right now. Wolves mate for life, and so do we. It is my pleasure to marry you, Peter Hale, and you Genim, “Stiles” Stilinski, here today in front of this pack. I was told that you were asked to write your own vows, Peter would you like to start?”

“Stiles, I believe it’s well known that I’m an oddity. I’m strong and smart, but I don’t understand and there isn’t much I can offer in emotional support to most people. And I can’t promise that I will be easy to get information out of, and I can be hard headed when I think I’m right. But, I promise to protect you, and care for you. I will make you breakfast, and keep you as happy as I can, if you’d let me. I won’t promise to be perfect, but I will do all I can to be your best, and most dependable friend, and if you’d keep me; your love.” When he finishes he slips the ring he has been holding onto Stiles’ finger.

“Do you, Peter, take Stiles to be your loftily wedded husband and mate until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Stiles?”

“Okay, um, Peter, I know this is all pretty new, and I’m not exactly easy to handle. I’m hyperactive and I purposely tease and taunt you whenever I can. In my own way. But, it’s because I like you. You’re scary and daunting and you’re a challenge I didn’t think I’d have ever had to face. But, I think I can be ready for this with your help. And I promise to keep you on your game and tolerate your less desirable traits, if you will do the same for me. And, I want you to know I will keep you, as long as I possibly can.” With his hands trembling his slips the ring up Peter’s finger.

“Do you, Stiles, take Peter to be your loftily wedded husband and mate until death do you part?”

“I do.”

 “You may now kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, WOW this is finally finished. This fic took a lot more effort to round out than i thought it would, also I'm super afraid that I may have messed it up somehow. But, this is what it came to. I think its a good ending. 
> 
> I am going to move on to another of my fics, please tell me if you want the pirate one or the Dark! stiles one more? 
> 
> This fic is closed but like my other fic that i ended a while back, if you guys want any more of it feel free to mesage me with a question or a request or something and I'll see if i can create a chapter or side fic for you. 
> 
> Anyway peace for now. XOXO Iru_Naru

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you lovelies enjoyed my crack head fic. I really dont know why I can't just focus on one fic especially when I'm as busy as I am. I'm probably going to expand on this but until then this is a good stopping point.


End file.
